Going Down
by AgentTiva
Summary: 9x24 Tony and Ziva in the elevator when the bomb blast goes off. Will they survive? Sequel to this story is, "Going Up."
1. Chapter 1

_The Vows _

_The Ring _

_The Kiss… _

The elevator shook as the bomb went off. Ziva instinctively wrapped her arms around Tony and squeezed her eyes shut. Tony panicked and followed Ziva's movements he tried to hold their body weight up but gravity was a powerful enemy and they were both slammed to the ground.

Tony felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as he hit the steel door and Ziva's warm body enveloped itself into his embrace. He held her hand as she fell into it. Her face landed on his chest. The elevator plummeted and both their stomachs were left on the top floor.

They could hear the cables above the elevator as they viciously whipped away at the elevator shaft as if they had become wild animals on a hunt. The air sliced through Ziva's hair as the ceiling crashed on their fragile bodies. The sound of metal crushing with ease radiated all around them.

They were trapped, helpless, and falling to their death. Before they hit the ground they both fell unconscious. The elevator crashed on the ground floor and blew the doors into a twisted knot.

The walls of the ground floor cracked and the picture frames shattered as they hit the ground.

Tony and Ziva were buried in debris and both had significant injuries. Hours passed and a rescue team had been initiated; the severely injured being their top priority. Tony was the first to awake and in much agony. His left leg had been crushed and his head stung.

Tony felt he was going to lose the contents of his stomach. He felt incredible nausea when he spotted Ziva in his arms and a stream of blood flowing from her forehead down her neck to her shoulder. She had been hit by a sharp piece of drywall. The drywall was not only responsible for her serious wounds but also for her being in the state of unconsciousness.

Tony did not think twice, he checked her pulse and was relieved when he discovered a light beating. She was alive but Tony was unaware of how severe her injuries were. Just when he noticed her eyelids begin to flicker he suddenly felt the sharp pain in his leg.

He let out an unwillingly scream and this awoke Ziva in an instant. Her eyes fluttered opened and she was immediately in shock. She looked around desperate to find Tony and discern the reason behind his screams of pain. Ziva was lying on top of him, her face on his chest.

She tilted her head upward and saw Tony, his neck was red and his veins looked as if they were sewn into his skin as he screamed continuously for three minutes. Ziva counted.

"Tony." She spoke at last.

Her throat reprimanded her for the action but she paid little attention to her body and the agony she felt. She could feel a thick cloud of dust around her as she spoke but forced herself to speak.

"Tony what is the matter? Can I help-" She was cut off by a fitting cough and by Tony's screams she continued to look at him and brought her hand up to his face and tried to sooth him as best she could.

Then, suddenly as Ziva's shock wore off she could feel pain throughout her entire body. She was starting to feel the damage the bomb and crashing elevator had caused her.

Tony gritted his teeth and tried his best to answer Ziva but the pain was unbearable. He withered in agony then responded to Ziva who was now inhaling deeply trying desperately to keep from shrieking.

"I think… I think my leg's broken. Are you okay? Do you have any serious injuries?" Tony had trouble speaking as the waves of pain drowned him.

Ziva responded honestly although it went against her strong essence.

"I… I'm not sure, yet. I have a headache and by back hurts." Tony bit his lip and forced himself to look at Ziva's back to inspect the damage.

She had drywall digging into her spine trailing all the way down to her lower back. Tony attempted to push it off to the side but there was something heavier holding the drywall in place.

He gave another powerful push which sliced the space between his thumb and index finger on his right hand when his grip slipped. The excruciating pain in his leg prevented him from feeling any pain on his new injury.

"I…ahh…I can't get it off, I'm sorry Zi it just won't budge." Tony breathed heavily and he looked into her eyes helplessly. She understood and managed to give him a small smile through her evident pain.

Tony's leg numbed itself after a few minutes; it was his body's way of shutting down in a catastrophic situation.

"What happened?" He asked Ziva.

"Isn't it obvious? Dearing set the bomb off." Ziva answered surprised he had not remembered.

Tony felt that everything felt so distant. He remembered being in the elevator with Ziva, everything shook and she wrapped her arms around him, they fell to the ground and then everything went black.

After the bomb went off he felt everything went in slow motion and decided to share this with Ziva seeing as they were trapped in what seemed to be and inescapable steel cage.

"Did it seem kind of slow to you?" Ziva sucked in a deep breathe of dusty air then asked.

"What?" She was unsure of the meaning of his question.

"When the bomb went off, did it seem like everything was in slow motion? You hugged me, we fell-"Ziva cut him off before he could go on.

"I did not hug you." She tried to lie but it did not work.

"Oh c'mon Ziva you were… terrified." Tony choked on some dust then finished his statement.

"Tony." Ziva started but was unable to finish so Tony pushed for her to continue.

"Yeah?"

"How do we…" Ziva began analyzing her surroundings suddenly becoming claustrophobic.

"How do we … what?" Tony continued to push for her to finish her question.

"How do we get out Tony? Can we get out? We're stuck and it's really tight and uncomfortable especially with this drywall on my back. Every breath is difficult and your leg…" Tony sensed from the speed of her thoughts that she was beginning to panic which was usual for Ziva but he assumed her nerves were high from the bomb blast.

"Hey, its okay don't worry will make it out. We always make it. You and me, we're…we're a team. We'll get through this one. It's just another challenge. We got each other and we'll be okay, everything's gonna be alright. Okay?" Tony tried his best to comfort her but he was feeling the dreadful emotion of fear and doubt as he started to analyze their situation. Tony repeated his last statement.

"Everything is gonna be alright." He spoke in a whisper and he tightened his grasp around Ziva, as they were still in a semi hug formation.

Although his encouraging lines were meant for Ziva, to calm her, he was suddenly finding himself in need of reassuring words.

"Everything is gonna be alright." Ziva looked into his eyes ignoring her aching body when he repeated himself for the third time.

For the first time in a long time Ziva saw fear in Tony's eyes. She had not seen that emotion in his beautiful emerald eyes for months. Ziva knew in that moment he needed as much comfort as she did.

"Tony," She waited until his eyes met hers to continue, "We're gonna get him, okay." She smiled at the memory of Tony comforting her after Mike Franks' death and this seemed to provide them both with a sudden comfort that they were both in need of.

"I know Ziva. I know." Tony returned her smile.

They held each other hoping, praying that everything would be alright.

**Should I continue this? And if I should would you prefer a longer or shorter story? Tell me what you think.**

**Agent T  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva, although trapped indefinitely, allowed themselves to indulge in a fallacy that provided a comforting freedom. As the hours passed they grew more impatient, causing both to abandon their day dream state. Ziva became exhausted and covetously accepted sleep as it drowned her body in numbness.

Tony watched as Ziva's eyelids fell with exhaustion and did not wake her when she fell asleep, but rather helped her into the state of unconsciousness. It did not take more than five minutes before she fell asleep for her unconsciousness to strip her of all strength.

Ziva was weak in her sleep and her mind would now take advantage of her vulnerability. She dreamed of the explosion and of the sudden fear that ruptured through her body as the elevator began to plunge down to the ground floor.

Her knees trembled with fear and she wrapped her arms around Tony hoping to find comfort in his embrace. They fell to the ground and Ziva looked up to find flames clawing away at the shattered elevator ceiling. She shut her eyes tightly and held Tony even tighter.

Her breath came heavy in her sleep and Tony had an uncanny sense that she was having a terrible nightmare. Tony tried to soothe away her pain by rubbing her back, which she had previously mentioned had caused her much discomfort.

Tony's attempts to comfort her were useless; she trembled in her sleep as she felt the flames grow closer to her as if they had become a fire breathing dragon. Ziva felt the nightmare was extremely realistic as she could almost feel the flames brushing against her skin.

Licking her neck and trapping her in this cage with Tony. Just as the elevator began to hit the ground floor Ziva awoke with a prominent sheet of perspiration building up on her forehead. She sucked in deep breaths of air and choked when she was greeted with as thick and dusty atmosphere.

"Shhh. It's alright Ziva." Tony soothed her as best he could.

He had tried to stay composed although he was having much trouble keeping his sanity. Ziva breathed into Tony's chest and even in the situation they found themselves in, Tony still felt exhilaration in having Ziva so close.

"Tony?" Ziva asked disoriented by the rapid change between a deep sleep to a sudden awareness.

"Yeah I'm still here." Tony responded.

His leg throbbed but he was slowly growing accustomed to the pain, and the stinging from his head injury had subsided. Tony focused on Ziva now who was still showing signs of a rude awakening.

"We are still trapped." Ziva stated with a hint of hopelessness in her voice.

"You know it's really comforting that you said that because at least now I know that you aren't blind or anything."

Tony joked trying to take her mind off the situation although that idea seemed increasingly impossible and the minutes continued to slug by.

"Do you think they know we are here?" Ziva asked seriously considering the fact that they may be facing many more hours trapped in the medal cage people called an elevator.

"Well, seeing as we probably fell more than three stories and landed on what I'm assuming to be the ground floor, interject smart McGee words here, and interject smarter science Abby words here, yeah I think they know we are down here." Tony continued to joke although his mood was slowly starting to darken as his leg began to hurt.

"Tony." Ziva stated sharply trying to get him to give her a serious answer.

"What!" Tony yelled just as sharply and then began with a breathless rant.

"You know Ziva I don't know if they know we are down here, but I'm HOPING they do. All I know is that my leg HURTS and that NOW my head hurts too and that you are in pain and there is absolutely nothing I can do, except watch, and if you haven't learned from the, what six seven hell I don't know how many years, that you and I have been working together that I am NOT a good watcher! So my answer to you is I don't know Ziva if they know we are down here. I don't know if we are going to bleed out and die before they find us. I don't know if anyone else is alive. I don't know if I am ever going to be able to get you out of her alive. I don't know! I don't… I just! I don't-" Ziva placed her hand on Tony's cheek as she felt him lose himself in his thoughts.

Their eyes locked and Ziva noticed a thin glassy sheet of tears forming in Tony's eyes. She knew he was in pain and that all he wanted was to save her just like all she wanted was to save him.

To rescue each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I do apologize for taking a while to update this story but I had a bit of an emergency. Thank you very much to my readers and reviewers I toughly appreciate your words and hope to hear more of what you think. Thank you once again.  
**

**Agent T **

Tony's body shook uncontrollably with tremors as his mind soared through endless possibilities for escape. Every minute that ticked by his grasp around Ziva tightened and his breath came sharper.

"Tony?" Ziva asked concerned for his well being after a few moments pasted.

Just as Tony was about to answer Ziva felt a powerful jolt of pain shoot through her body. The elevator had shifted causing a metal shard of debris to sink into Ziva's back.

She screamed in obvious pain her eyelids flutter open and close as the pain riveted through her body. Blood trickled down her sides and poured at the entrance of the wound. Ziva struggled to breath and her nebulous hope of survival had been crushed.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted, concern seeping into his voice.

Ziva did not answer for the pain was too great. The elevator shifted again and Ziva buried her face in Tony's chest. More debris fell and this time Tony was injured when another shard of metal landed on his ribs.

Tony lost his breath as a surge of pain flooded his body. A whipping sensation ate at Tony's skin and it seemed as if the elevator wires had become vicious animals now feasting on human flesh. The wires maliciously attacked Tony's leg, side, and parts of his shoulder but he never released his hold on Ziva but rather tired to cover her from the onslaught.

One of the wires came down in a precise fashion and sliced Tony's lip. Tony clenched his jaw and sucked on his lip to smother the screams, warm blood filled his mouth.

"What _is happening_!" Ziva managed to scream finally although she struggled with the last words.

"I…" Tony was in capable of speech.

The pain had become so unbearable he was falling into unconsciousness but he fought against the feeling. He felt he needed to stay awake for Ziva's sake and he would not put her at risk of being left here alone. He was her partner and he would not give up on her no matter the cost.

The elevator settled in a crooked manner and then silence filled the air. Tony and Ziva waited, hoping the end of their troubles had arrived at last. Suddenly there cam a harsh sound from above, Tony prepared himself for the worst and Ziva fell unconscious.

"IS ANYONE…?" A voice spoke and asked a question but the last words were incomprehensible.

"He-!" Tony was interrupted by a coughing fit but he quickly controlled himself, spit blood, cleared his throat, and then shouted again.

"HEY!" Tony awaited a response anxiously.

"IS ANYONE DOWN THERE?" Again the voice called out.

Tony could not believe they had not heard him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tony said trying desperately to get their attention and still unaware of Ziva's condition.

"HEY! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" Tony shouted again ignoring the throbbing ache in his throat from the smoky environment.

Ziva awoke bothered by Tony's shouting directly in her ear. Ziva's muscles were convulsing and she could barely breathe. She mumbled hoping Tony would tell her why he was screaming.

Tony paid little attention to her mumbles as he waited for a response from the voice.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF AND ANYONE AROUND YOU!" The voice ordered and Tony obeyed diligently.

"SPECIAL AGENTS ANTHONY DINOZZO AND ZIVA DAVID! WE ARE TRAPPED AND NEW MEDICAL ATTENTION ASAP!" Tony listened now for the voice.

"YOU GOT IT!" The voice replied and Tony could not help the laugh that erupted from his injured lips.

Tony could hear the voice above give orders to other and Tony assumed it was a rescue team.

"_Alright we got two Agents stuck in the elevator on the ground floor both in need of medical attention. We're gonna need the Jaws of Life, IV's, an ax, a crowbar, oxygen masks, water, and anything else you can get your hands on. Let's go people! We got work to do! Let's go! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"_

Tony listened intently and Ziva had finally found enough mental orientation to understand the events and listen to the voice as well.

"HEY! YOU STILL THERE?" The voice asked Tony.

Tony focused and responded.

"YEAH!" Tony called back. "It's not like we're goin' anywhere." Tony mumbled in Ziva's ear.

"HEY I'M GOING TO THE FIRST FLOOR TO GET A BETTER ACCESS POINT SO YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO HANG TIGHT FOR A LITTLE BIT!" Tony became worried and shifted uneasily.

"HEY YOU AREN'T GONNA LEAVE US DOWN HERE ARE YOU? WE'VE BEEN HERE A LONG TIME!" Tony shouted breathlessly.

"NO WAY MAN! YOU GOT UNITED STATES MARINES UP HERE! YOU ARE OUR MISSION! HANG TIGHT I'LL BE THERE IN LESS THEN A MINUTE!" Tony could not help the belly laugh that crawled up through him and out of his mouth.

Ziva understood they were being rescued and though the pain continued to burn her she managed to smile.

"Did you hear that Zi?" Tony asked Ziva cheerfully.

"Yes." She whispered weakly.

"We're gonna be okay." Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

"We made it." She responded.

Before Tony and Ziva could truly realize what had just occurred another voice called in the distance. The voice was unmistakable and filled both Tony and Ziva with reassurance.

"DiNozzo! David!" The voice called and Ziva sighed with relief.

"Boss!" Tony called as verification.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Is it really you?" Tony asked amazed by how easy he could hear Gibbs.

"Yea." Gibbs responded.

Gibbs was already on the first floor when the Marine that had spoken to Tony earlier arrived. He an Abby had been alright except for a few scratches from the broken glass that flew at them in the explosion.

The Marine and Gibbs spoke for a few moments and Tony and Ziva listened.

"Hello Sir." The Marine stated.

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs responded.

"Alright." There was an awkward silence which Gibbs interrupted.

"Well are just gonna stay there or are you gonna help me get half my team out of that damn elevator."

"Right." The Marine stated handing Gibbs a long rope which would help both climb down the toasted elevator shaft to get to the shattered elevator ceiling.

The elevator doors were molded together leaving the elevator ceiling to be the fastest access point and with Tony and Ziva both injured they had no time to lose.

People started to come around the corner carrying rescue items and Gibbs assumed they were the rescue team. Abby had come with them and Gibbs gave her a cold stare.

"I thought I told you to go to the hospital." Gibbs spoke to her quickly as he tied his rope securely in the elevator shaft.

"You did, I just didn't listen." Abby smiled then continued.

"What Gibbs! There is no way I'm leaving without making sure everyone is okay." Gibbs looked and her and accepted her answer.

He thought that if he was in her position he would do that same. Gibbs looked down into the elevator shaft then at the Marine who was to his side who had already securely fastened his lowering rope.

The Marine looked at Gibbs then decided before risking anything they should at least know each other.

"Johnson, sir." Johnson put his hand to shake Gibbs's hand and Gibbs looked at him hesitantly.

"Call me sir one more time…" Gibbs warned then grabbed the man's hand.

Johnson smiled at Gibbs's warning as it reminded him of boot camp.

"Gibbs." Johnson stated.

Johnson grew curious of Gibbs's military like essence and asked Gibbs, "You a Marine, Gibbs?"

"Gunnie." Gibbs replied and Johnson automatically knew he was a sniper in the Marine Corp.

Two other Marines walked up to the elevator shaft before Gibbs and Johnson left.

"Hey boss." They both looked at Johnson, as did Gibbs, although Gibbs was surprised by the name he did not show it.

"Yeah." Johnson replied to his team.

"We're coming with you." One of the men said.

Johnson looked at them for a moment then accepted.

"Alright hook up." Johnson ordered them to tie their ropes to the elevator shaft and join them. Then, Johnson turned to Gibbs.

"This is my team Gibbs. That there on the right is Rodriguez we all call him Ragman on the field cause he's always got a rag tied around his forehead." Gibbs looked at Ragman quizzically admiring the dark green bandana tied around his forehead.

"And to the left here is Cherry but we all call him Doc cause he's the Doc."

"Orah!" Gibbs stated.

Then without another word the four started down the elevator shaft to rescue the two trapped agents.

**Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. Thank you to all my reviewers! Keep reading.  
**

**Agent T **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I made a youtube video on Tiva if you would like to check it out I'd really appreciate it. I'm probably going to post another chapter either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon so stay tuned. Thank you to my reviews. **

**Link: watch?v=esXNdQQk20A**

**Agent T **

Hours passed as the rescue team frantically tried to free Tony and Ziva. Night had fallen and Ziva was growing weaker as every second passed. Tony tried to keep her awake but with the blood loss she was fighting an impossible battle against unconsciousness.

Ziva tried her best to focus on the rescue team and their voices but after a short period of time the voices started to degrade to a whisper and their words were incomprehensible.

Ziva fell unconscious once again. Tony noticed as her eyes closed and when she did not answer to her name he realized she had fallen unconscious again. His breath quicken as did his heart beat.

"Boss! Boss!" Tony yelled twice.

"Yeah DiNozzo. What?" Gibbs and the rescue team had made it the roof of the elevator and were working to cut a small hole in order to squeeze through and reach the injured officials. Tony could hear that they were close.

"It's Ziva she's…she's…" Tony stuttered as his mind raced through millions of images of Ziva's funeral, the rescue team not being able to revive her if her heart stop, and of Ziva being trapped in the elevator forever.

"Spit it out DiNozzo!" Gibbs ordered desperate to know the situation.

"She's dieing." Tony whispered barley audible making it almost impossible for Gibbs to understand what he had said.

He could not muster the strength to say it louder.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs shouted reinforcing his order.

"SHE DIEING! SHE DIEING GIBBS! AHHHH! Please god! No! AHHH! Please!" Tony panicked.

He started to scream and hyperventilate while his mind pondered Ziva's fate. Tony struggled to contain the tears that had formed on his eyelids but made his greatest effort.

It was not like Tony to act this way. He was trained to handle dangerous situation but to watch as Ziva died in his arms was not something he could handle.

He did not have the strength or the training on how to watch the life slip out of Ziva's small and fragile body.

"Anthony." Gibbs said with authority.

Gibbs saying Tony's full first name was an attempt to control the man or at least grab his attention long enough to calm him.

Tony immediately fell silent when he heard his name. He listened intently for what was to follow.

"Listen DiNozzo we'll be there in a few minutes just sit tight." Gibbs attempted to coach Tony threw his fear but in reality Gibbs was just as frightened as Tony or possibly more.

Gibbs understood the gravity of the situation and the condition of Ziva David and he knew when he tied his rope to the elevator shaft that there was a great possibility only Tony would be surviving the attack.

Gibbs did not want to believe his gut impression of the circumstances but now it was evident his assumptions were becoming reality. When Tony replied Gibbs felt his stomach dropped, "Gibbs, she doesn't have a few minutes."

Gibbs did not reply he simply began to work even faster he ordered the others to pry through the medal with anything because there was not even a second to spare. Tony whispered in Ziva's ear and held her tightly in his arms.

"C'mon Ziva. C'mon don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. Not again." Tony repeated the phrase again an again as if it were a chant and closed his eyes.

He never released his grip on Ziva and when the rescue team had finally managed to reach the couple they had trouble prying Tony's grip off Ziva.

He was intently concentrated on his whispering in Ziva's ear that he did not realize the rescue team had arrived but it was too late.

Gibbs checked Ziva for a pulse. He closed his eyes and bowed his head when he felt nothing but her smooth skin. Tony watched Gibbs's reaction and felt himself stop breathing.

Ziva David was dead.

**Well, tell me want you think, all I have to say is believe in you for reading :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I apologize for it taking so long but this chapter required a lot of research on tools. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**Agent T **

*****WARNING*** There is one "bad" word in this chapter and I don't want to offend anyone so I'm just letting you know in advance.  
**

Gibbs, Johnson, Ragman and Doc had created a half circle around Tony and Ziva. Doc had made his way over to Ziva and had begun cardiopulmonary resuscitation also known as CPR. Ragman had placed an oxygen mask over Tony's face then made his way to Ziva and placed a bag oxygen mask over her mouth.

Doc counted as he pushed on Ziva's chest when he reached the number five, Ragman squeezed the bag oxygen mask. Tony watched as Ziva's chest rose and fell with the oxygen from the mask. They were losing time. The longer Ziva remained without a pulse the greater the risk for brain damage.

"WE NEED MORE MAN POWER DOWN HERE!" Ragman shouted to Johnson who had begun to strap Ziva to a backboard.

Gibbs watched as Johnson removed a black box connected to his waist and brought it to his mouth. It was very dark in the elevator and Johnson, Gibbs, Ragman, and Doc only had battery powered halogen spotlights in hand. Though the spotlights were strong they were not enough which made the job that much more difficult. Johnson turned on his transceiver, also known as a walkie talkie, and began to call one of his men.

"Junior, do you read me." Johnson spoke and waited for a reply.

Junior was the fourth member of Johnson's team he was the sniper in the group and had trained in Special Forces before transferring to Johnson's team.

"Yep, boss read you loud and clear." The man answered and Johnson continued.

"I'm in north side elevator, two injured agents, one female, one male, female is currently in cardiac arrest, male has serious injures, we need at least four medics and some firemen, we're gonna need the Jaws of Life the males leg is pinned down by some metal which probably came from the ceiling, it'll take a while to get him out, I'm gonna need 500 watt floodlights, and a couple Engex frame portable site lights, water bottles..." As Johnson called in for reinforcements Gibbs finished strapping Ziva to the backboard.

"Is she strapped in?" Ragman asked as Doc continued to press deeper and deeper into Ziva's chest.

"Yeah, go!" Gibbs ordered.

"We're gonna have to stop CPR if we want to get her out. I don't know about this, man she's been out for two minutes. No one can make it that long-" Doc began to lose hope but Gibbs was not going to support his notion.

"HEY! SHUP THE HELL UP AND GET MOVIN'!" Doc went quiet and lifted the backboard by the head as Gibbs grabbed the end by Ziva's feet.

Ragmen climbed up to the ceiling of the elevator and helped pull Ziva up by the head of the backboard. Once they had her out of the elevator they began to make it to the door opening. Ragman, Doc and Gibbs struggled with the weight because of the position they found themselves in but no one complained.

When they were finally out of the elevator shaft Junior the other member of Johnson's team was there with medics who started preparing Ziva for the defibrillator. Abby was still standing in the hallway and once she saw the state Ziva was in she began to cry.

"Gibbs! No!" Abby could not restrain the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"Abs! Abs! Listen to me, I need you to stay with her, DiNozzo is still down there and I got to help him out. You stay with her." The medics had placed Ziva on a gurney and wheeled her to the exit door.

Abby followed closely behind as Gibbs gave Ziva's face one last look. The medics had an ambulance parked right outside the door and Gibbs watched as they loaded her in the back. Abby rushed to Ziva's side and held her chilled hand.

Gibbs stared as two of the medics went to the front of the ambulance and the other two went in the back with Ziva and Abby. Only when he could no longer see the lights of the ambulance did Gibbs finally look away. When he turned he spotted Junior although Gibbs was not aware it was him though he assumed it was Junior because he was securing lights to his belt.

"You Gibbs?" Junior asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered as he began to make his way to the elevator shaft to help rescue Tony.

"I'm Junior." Gibbs gave him a weary look.

Junior knew by the look in Gibbs eyes that he was tired but determined to free his senior field agent but Junior himself needed help with the lights and equipment he had managed to retrieve.

"Hey can you help me out with this?" Junior asked before Gibbs could step into the elevator shaft.

Gibbs turned and picked up as much equipment as he could handle. Then both Junior and Gibbs started down the elevator shaft. Once they made it back into the elevator Gibbs could discern by the look in Tony's face that he was desperately worried for Ziva.

Tony's face was scrunched in agony and it was almost painful for Gibbs to see a man that once stood so tall and strong lay shattered and weak upon the floor. Johnson began to speak breaking Gibbs out of his mental thought process.

"Good your back. He's bleeding pretty badly. He's got a head injury from when he fell. He hit his head on the door. When the firefighters get here we should be able to unpin this sheet of metal that's wrapped around his leg." Junior started setting up the lights and began to inform his boss of bad news.

"Um, boss about that they aren't coming." Junior stated and Gibbs looked at him.

"What do you mean they aren't coming?" Johnson asked.

"There's just too much. Tony's not the only one injured and trapped there are hundreds of people and only three Jaws of Life which were all being used so they handed me an axe and a sledge hammer. They said that all you have to do is lay the blade on an angle and hit it with the hammer and the axe will act like a can opener. They said it could cut through metal. Sorry boss it was that or nothing. I chose the best." Johnson glared at his team mate then looked at the elevator wall in front of him.

"Son of a bitch." Johnson muttered under his breath.

Gibbs was furious but continued to work through his anger. Tony listened and watched though he was distracted by his worry for Ziva.

"Alright let's do what we can." Johnson stated.

Once the lights were set up the trio had good lighting to begin their work. Gibbs grabbed one of the water bottles Junior had brought down and squatted down by Tony's head. Gibbs slid Tony's oxygen mask to his chin and looked into his eyes solemnly.

"Drink." Gibbs ordered and Tony obeyed willingly.

As soon as Tony had finished half the bottle Gibbs closed the bottle and set it near Tony's head.

"Hey boss." Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

Tony struggled with his question but he needed to know.

"Did Ziva ever?" Gibbs knew what Tony was asking and before Tony could finish Gibbs answered.

Tony was asking if Ziva had awoken at all or if they had gotten a pulse.

"No. No she didn't wake up." Tony shook his head up and down as his bottom lip trembled.

"Do you think?" Tony asked and Gibbs once again knew what Tony was asking.

Tony was asking if Gibbs thought Ziva wouldn't ever awake again and truthfully Gibbs did not know. He looked his senior field agent in the eye and told him his honest opinion.

"I don't know." Tony looked Gibbs dead in the eye.

"Gibbs we need you down here." Johnson called out.

Junior and Johnson were trying to follow the fireman's instructions but with Tony's leg being so close to the metal it prevented the men from attempting to free the leg because they ran the risk of injuring Tony further. Gibbs crawled to Tony legs and Johnson explained the problem.

"I'm thinking the three of us together might be enough to lift it just enough to slide him out. What do you think?" Johnson asked Gibbs for his input.

"Alright. Let's try it." Gibbs spoke in a monotone.

The trio positioned themselves and stated that on the count of three they would give their greatest strength to lift the metal. The men worked diligently but after the fifteenth try they were worn out and they had made no progress. Gibbs was sweating and he had black dust stains all over his body as did Johnson and Junior.

Tony was completely aware of the struggle the trio was facing and decided to input his opinion.

"Hey." Tony began and the three men looked at him.

"Yeah DiNozzo what's up?" Johnson asked.

"My leg is stuck pretty bad and I'm thinking…" Tony hesitated.

"What?" Johnson pushed on.

"Cut… cut my leg off." Tony stated.

"What!" Johnson yelled astonished by the man's reasoning.

"Just listen to me. We are in an elevator and we don't even know if its stable, every second in here is dangerous for all of us, you can't free me because of my leg so just cut it off alright that's all you have to do just cut off my leg." Johnson looked at Tony's leg then at Tony's eyes which were relentlessly determined.

Johnson shook his head, speechless by the bravery Tony was showing. Junior stepped in when he realized Johnson could not answer him.

"No way man. You're going out in one piece. You got that!" Tony was close enough to Junior to reach his shirt.

Tony sat up as much as he could, grasped Junior's shirt collar, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Cut off my leg." Tony spat.

Junior ripped Tony's hands off his shirt collar and yelled back at Tony who was being nonsensical.

"No! I not gonna cut off you leg. Now let me do my job!" Junior went back to pulling on the metal as did Gibbs, and a few seconds later Johnson followed.

Meanwhile in the ambulance the medics had already shocked Ziva three times with the defibrillator with no response. On the fourth one Abby began to plead with Ziva.

"Come on Ziva please come back. Come back! Please! Come back!" Abby begged as they went in for the fifth shock.

"Clear!" Abby released her grip on Ziva's hand and watched the heart monitor. A bump appear and then the dreaded long one.

Just as the medic began to charge for the sixth shock there was a beep on the heart monitor and then another. Abby watched the heart monitor in awe. The medic reached for Ziva's arm and confirmed the truth.

"She's got a pulse. We got her back." Abby began to cry even harder but thankfully it was with tears of joy.

Ziva David was alive.

**Well, there you go tell me what you think. Ahh! Ziva's alive **** Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned I'll be updating soon.**

**Agent T **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait its just that I went on vacation and I have also been reading a lot of stories here on fanfic and I couldn't seem to pull myself away long enough to update my story. Anyway, I'm planning on finishing this story in about two or three more chapters so I hope you're stilling enjoying it. Thank you very much to my reviews. Enjoy!**

**Agent T **

Ziva was safely transported to the hospital and immediately taken into surgery. Abby was forced to stay behind by the nurses' station and fill out paperwork including insurance information and medical history. The paramedics had managed to keep a weak pulse until they arrived at the hospital.

They ran through the halls ways of intensive care with Ziva in the gurney. She was unconscious as the doctor came to the side of the gurney asking the paramedics for her status. Once informed of her condition the doctor began his operation.

Meanwhile Tony lay in agony at the bottom of the NCIS elevator shaft. Ragman and Doc had joined Johnson Junior and Gibbs once again. The five men pulled furiously at the sheet of metal and finally after hours of labor they were able to shift it just enough to provide Tony with some comfort and allow him enough room to escape.

The five men gather around Tony worked as a unit to free him safely.

Johnson began to order his men.

"Ragman you get Tony strapped to another backboard. Junior you get a neck brace on him and put the oxygen mask back on his face. DiNozzo stop pulling on that mask it's the only one we got. I know you want to know what's going on but you got to let us do our job. Doc climb up and get on the ceiling we're gonna need you to pull him up by the head of the backboard just like you guys did with Agent David. Gibbs you and I will grab by his feet and push him up when we're ready to take him out, but first help me slide his leg out." Gibbs agreed without a word.

Gibbs and Johnson eased Tony's leg from the metal cage ignoring the man's protesting screams of anguish. It was obvious to Doc that Tony's leg had been broken.

Doc now crouched at the ceiling waiting for the others to secure Tony to the backboard. Ragman finished buckling him in and announced Tony was ready.

"Alright! We're ready for lift off. Let's get going." Just as the men began to haul Tony to safety there was a sharp noise coming from outside the elevator.

Tony looked up horrified and begged whatever Gods existed for their safety. There was a scream from above and the elevator shook violently. Gibbs dove over Tony's head to shield him from debris that had begun to fall. Johnson held tightly onto the backboard Tony was strapped to and a sheet of metal that was sturdy enough to hold his weight.

Ragman held onto the other end of Tony's backboard and lunge forward just in time to keep Junior from falling and smashing his head into a metal pole which appeared to have come from the framing of the elevator ceiling. The elevator had begun the fall once again, but that wasn't possible they were on the ground floor.

Then Tony remembered the floor below them. The garage also known as the basement was the final floor in the building.

_One more floor. One more floor. One more floor. Please God please god make it stop please make it stop. One more floor. _

Tony thought to himself as he closed his eyes as debris fell from the ceiling. Gibbs was over him and Tony lifted his hands to cover the back of Gibbs head. The men felt a weightless feeling as the elevator plummeted, the final wire that held them had snapped.

As the elevator fell it pushed Doc through the hole in the ceiling and he fell into the elevator landing on a jagged sheet of metal which served as a knife slicing through his gut. Junior watched as one of his partners and best friends fell to a most painful death. Junior began to scream in emotional pain at the scene.

"Ahhh!" Ragman held Junior around the neck and closely to his chest as the elevator continued to fall.

"Holy Shit man!" Ragman shouted in complete terror.

Ragman looked away as Doc began coughing up blood. Unfortunately it wasn't an instantaneous death for Doc but rather a tortuously prolonged one. The men felt as the elevator crashed on the basement floor. They were thrown like rag dolls to the floor. Johnson's head hit the side of the elevator making him dizzy. Gibbs held on tightly to Tony's backboard which lucky kept them secure.

Junior and Ragman held onto each and Ragman held his grip on Tony's backboard which saved the two men though they both felt a slam the chest as the wind was knocked from their lungs. Silence filled the air as the elevator finally rested at the bottom of the elevator shaft.

The men said nothing and waited and hoped that they had finally reached the bottom. Tony had his eyes shut. He had already lost so much he could not continue his fight against this unnatural force that seemed to want to strip him of his hope. How much more did he have to face? How much longer did he have to go one this way? Ragman was the first to speak.

"Yo Doc! Doc c'mon man stay strong!" Ragman released his grip on the backboard and Junior.

He quickly walked to Doc who had shut his eyes in pain.

"Hey Ragman…" Doc whispered as blood poured from his mouth.

Tony and Gibbs lifted their heads and watched as did Johnson and Junior.

"Tell my family I love'em…"Doc whispered and managed a smile through the pain.

"You're a good guy Ragman…I'm gonna miss yo…" Doc went limp before he could finish his statement.

Ragman checked for a pulse and Johnson and Junior waited for an answer. Ragman dropped his head and turned around.

"He's gone." The elevator felt cold.

Tony closed his eyes and looked away. _No._ Tony thought to himself. _NO. NO! NO! NO! _Tony was screaming in his head and soon his thoughts became verbalized.

"NO!" Tony shouted between cries.

"NO! GET ME OUT! I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT! PLEASE! PLEASE! NO MORE! NO MORE!" Tony shouted frantically as he panicked.

Tony had witnessed his second death. It was not fair to him. He wanted to get out, to be free from his hell to be with Ziva to make sure she was alive to hold her in his arms to comfort her and take her pain away. He felt so damn helpless and he begged the universe to allow him freedom. He needed freedom. He needed to be outside and he needed to see the light of day. He needed to breathe in fresh air from the outside world.

Johnson, Junior, Ragman, and Gibbs all directed their attention to Tony who had been choked by cries and was now shaking with sadness.

Although they had just lost a hero the men knew they needed to keep moving. Johnson took in a breath of air and bit his lip to keep the tears from spilling as he ordered his team to continue with the rescue. Ragman and

Junior moved sluggishly at first but managed to focus on the rescue mission after a few seconds. After all they were all Marines except for Tony they were used to death. Gibbs spoke before Johnson could continue with his orders.

"You guys take DiNozzo up. I'll get…"Gibbs looked at Doc and Johnson immediately understood.

With a weary face Johnson nodded and once Ragman, Junior and Johnson had managed to reach the ceiling Gibbs removed Doc from the sheet of metal and carried him to the ceiling. Tony watched helplessly as the three marines worked arduously to take him higher into the elevator shaft. He could feel the freedom growing closer and closer. Then he could see it. As they pulled him through the elevator doors and into the first floor hallway Tony could see it.

_Light. Light. Light. _

Tony was finally free.

**This chapter is kind of gruesome and very depressing. Jeez, I think I was a little rough but I wanted to do justice to the characters. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be Tony reuniting with Ziva once again although she may not be awake. Oooo spoilers. Tell me what you think. Thanks again.  
Agent T **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am not a medical expert. I have done some research for this chapter but that doesn't mean that I got everything right so I apologize for any of my misunderstandings. Enjoy! **

**Agent T **

Tony was rushed to the hospital while Gibbs stayed behind to search for McGee and save as many lives as he could at the building. Tony could see Gibbs struggle with the decision of leaving Tony but Tony assured him that he would be alright now.

There were four paramedics in the ambulance likewise to Ziva's trip to the hospital two paramedics sat in the back with Tony and the other two were seated up front. Gibbs had joined Ragman, Junior and Johnson. Doc had been placed on a gurney with a white sheet covering his head. Ragman stood next to the lifeless body staring at the white sheet.

He barely moved and Gibbs could not bare the sight of watching the strong man grieve over Doc, the fallen hero. Johnson and Junior made their way next to Ragman and though there was no physical contact between the trio they could all feel comfort including Gibbs who had become fairly fond of the medic. After a few moments to collect themselves Johnson ordered Junior to travel with another team of paramedics that would take Doc.

Junior obeyed without a word. Once the paramedics began to wheel Doc away Junior followed and Gibbs, Ragman, and Johnson set out to save other lives. Gibbs main concern was for McGee who had not been found yet and told Ragman and Johnson they needed to find him first.

Ragman and Johnson agreed and followed Gibbs as he took the stairs to the second to last floor in the building where the bullpen was located. Gibbs stepped through the door that separated the stairs from the office and lost his breath when he opened the door to find a blacken office he once thought of as home. People who had been injured were already being attended too by FBI agents who had been called in for backup.

Medics were running with medical supplies, agents carried bottles of water for the injured. Gibbs made his way to the bullpen. He examined the damage but lost interest when he noticed agents and medics running to the middle of the bullpen. Gibbs could not see the point of their intrigue until he stepped closer.

Gibbs had a terrible feeling in his gut he forced his legs to step one in front of the other until he saw what he was hoping not to see.

McGee.

Meanwhile, Ziva had been transferred to the Intense Care Unit, ICU, to be monitored around the clock. Abby was not allowed into the intensive care unit until the doctor granted her permission. Abby waited desperately in the waiting room until the nurse called for her and she hurried down the hall to a glass windowed room by the nurses' station.

Ziva was still weak and needed to be watched for any changes. Once the nurse left Abby she pulled up a chair and placed it next to Ziva's bed and quickly gathered Ziva's hand in hers.

Abby examined Ziva's condition noticing the endotracheal tube first shifting uncomfortably at the thought of discomfort Ziva would feel when she awoke. The doctor had informed Abby that Ziva was still under the effect of the anesthesia and it would take time for her to awake.

Abby sat quietly running her eyes up and down Ziva's body holding back tears. She did not move, think, or speak she could barely breathe. Abby had never seen Ziva so weak and it was a horrendous sight to behold.

In the interim, Tony had arrived at the hospital and was currently being examined by the same doctor that had recently preformed surgery on Ziva.

Though the doctor was tiring quickly he was an old friend of Gibbs and once he had heard of the bomb blast in the NCIS headquarters the doctor wanted to help Gibbs's team as much as possible.

Tony was asked questions to make sure he stayed conscious and to test him for any brain injury. Tony spoke to the doctor in a strained voice for he was in a lot of pain.

"Agent DiNozzo, do you know where you are?" The doctor asked as he checked Tony's eyes with a small light for correct response of dilation to the pupils.

Tony's pupils responded perfectly.

"I'm at ah…a hospital." Tony paused when he was distracted by a wave of pain that traveled through his leg.

"Can you tell me where you are hurting, where's the pain? Where did you get injured? I heard you were in an elevator is that correct?" The doctor continued to question Tony as he continued to perform routine checks.

"My leg got caught in a sheet of metal and there was a lot of um…um…_pressure_ on it." Tony spoke through gritted teeth trying to bite back the pain.

"My leg's killing." Tony continued but couldn't speak anymore.

Just as the doctor was going to ask Tony another question a nurse arrived with a file which Tony assumed to be his medical records because the nurse began to tell the doctor he had no allergies to any medications and so on and so forth.

The doctor listened intently continuing to maneuver over Tony's body check for injuries besides those which were pointed out.

When the doctor checked Tony's head he saw a rather large bump with dried blood around it. The bump was a dark shade of purple. Once the nurse had finished informing the doctor of Tony's history she hurried to help another nurse who was working on cutting the pant leg on Tony's trousers to have easier access to the injured leg.

"Agent DiNozzo did you hit you head by any chance?" Tony had been so focused on the pain in his leg he had forgotten of the injury he received to the head.

"Yeah I fell when the elevator fell and I hit my head on the _door_." Tony could speak the last word.

"It looks like a pretty bad hit." The doctor then turned to the nurse and Tony listened as he began to give orders.

"Alright we're going to need to get an X-ray of his leg; I want a CT scan done on the chest, abdomen, and brain with and without contrast. I want to check for gastrointestinal bleeding both upper and lower. For the CT scan for the brain, I want to check for intracranial hemorrhaging and for precaution let's check for subdural hemorrhaging although I don't believe he has subdural hemorrhaging he probably just has a concussion seeing as he is coherent. Considering his age I don't believe we need a MRI." Once the doctor had finished his orders Tony was wheeled away for testing then he was taken to a hospital room and waited for the bad news.

Ten minutes later the doctor arrived with a large envelope and file. He walked over and pulled out what appeared to be Tony's x-ray.

"Well, Agent DiNozzo I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is your leg is not broken. Bad news is it has been severely strained and you will not be able to walk on it for a couple weeks but I think that's pretty excellent news considering the alternative. Also, the head wound you received left you with a concussion. I don't think it posses any threats although we will have to wake every two hours when you fall asleep and you'll have a headache, but with the morphine we gave you, you shouldn't feel any pain for a while. If you do, by any chance, start to feel pain I could always increase your dosage but I think its best to keep it low for now." Tony sighed in relief.

He couldn't believe that he had felt so much pain with, what he considered to be, minimal injuries.

"You've been through a lot Agent DiNozzo and you are very lucky." Tony did not feel lucky but he shrugged off the thought and focused on what he was concerned for.

"Doctor…" Tony began and waited until the doctor finished scribbling down something in his file and placed it on the foot of the bed.

"Yes." The doctor responded.

"Do you know of a Ziva David? She came in before me. She was with me in the elevator and her _heart_…" Tony could not manage the following words and the doctor decided to answer his question.

"Yes she is one of my patients and I actually had just finished her surgery when I heard you arrived. Gibbs is an old friend of mine and before Ziva arrived at the hospital he called me and asked me to take care of both of you and I did my best. Ziva experienced cardiac arrest for well over a minute, but lucky the paramedics we able to recover a weak pulse. I have to be honest Agent DiNozzo; I did not believe she was going to make it for a minute there, during the surgery." Tony stared at the doctor in awe as his eyes began to string with oncoming tears.

"She also experienced hemorrhagic shock due to the massive amount of blood loss she went through because of the metal that pierced her; but we administered a blood transfusion and she responded well. We were able to stabilize her and she is currently in the intensive care unit being monitored. A Miss Abby Sciuto is with her I believe." Tony was comforted to know Ziva was not alone.

"Can I see _her_?" Tony asked he voiced cracked with emotion.

Tony was immensely relieved to hear Ziva was alive. She was alive and Tony was happy for that simple fact.

"With the current circumstances I'd advise against it seeing as you have a some what serious leg injury and are still weak. She needs her rest. She's just out of surgery and she is still unconscious. There wouldn't be much you could do for her-" Tony cut him off desperately pleading with him to allow him to see Ziva.

"Please I just need to see her. I just need to make sure she's okay. Please, I won't stress myself." Tony made eye contact with the doctor and the doctor could see the desperation in the man's eyes.

"I suppose something could be rearranged but I'm not making any promises, give me a few minutes and I'll check to see how she is and I'll let you know from there." Tony nodded and with that the doctor left.

Meanwhile, Abby had begun to pace back and forth in Ziva's room. She would occasionally look out the windows to the hospital garden and watch as a nurse helped an elderly man rise from a bench. She would then turn around and walk to the other side of the room and look through the windows facing the nurses and observed a nurse writing orders on a white board.

Just as Abby turned around to walk back to the window facing the garden the doctor walked into the room. Abby turned abruptly thinking of questions to ask him.

"Hello Miss Sciuto. How is she? Any change?" The doctor asked Abby questions as he walked to Ziva's bedside and began examining her.

"She hasn't moved. Is that bad?" Abby asked worried.

"No, it is normal but she should be waking up soon. I see she is still stable although I would like to keep her in the intensive care unit for the next forty eight hours for observation then if she is recovering I'll have her transferred to a room. She seems to be alright not but she's still not out of the woods." The doctor turned and faced a most furious Abby.

"NOT OUT OF THE WOODS YET! What's that supposed to mean?" Abby was upset.

She wanted to hear that Ziva was going to be fine no matter what but under Ziva's condition nothing was clear.  
The doctor made calming hand gestures trying to calm Abby.

"Miss Sciuto I know you are worried but right now all we can do is wait to see how Ziva's body reacts. I know it's extremely frustrating to wait but at this point there is nothing else we can do. It's up to Ziva and with what she went through I don't want to be overly confident." Abby closed her eyes trying to fight off the tears that begged to be spilled.

The doctor walked to Abby and placed a gentle hand on Abby's shoulder to give her some comfort.

"She is strong Miss Sciuto. Have faith." The doctor paused then remembered Tony and decided to inform Abby of his arrival.

"I think that you would like to know that Agent DiNozzo-"Abby cut him off in excitement and fear.

"TONY! How is he is he okay?" Abby asked worried and frantic to have answers on her friends well being.

"As I was saying, he was admitted about an hour ago and he is recovering. He has a strained leg which prevents him from walking and a concussion but other than that and a couple of scratches and bruises he's well. Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked not having to wait long for her answer which was a yes.

Abby turned to an unconscious Ziva and told her she would be back in a few minutes. Then Abby and the doctor began toward Tony's room.

Tony desperately waited for the doctor return to see if he would be granted permission to visit Ziva. Tony straightened up when the doctor walked in.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked and then saw Abby behind him.

"TONY!" She came flying at him, her arms spread wide and he instinctively opened his and allowed her to hug him.

Abby was gentle, knowing that Tony would have been hurt if she gave him one of her classical killer death grip hugs.

"Hey Abs." Tony greeted Abby quickly and gave her a radiant smile before turning back to the doctor to ask for Ziva.

"Can I see her?" The doctor wore a pensive look for a few moments before a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh well, I guess I could allow it." The doctor called for a wheel chair and two nurses.

Five minutes pasted and the nurses arrived with the wheel chair they made their way to either side of Tony and Abby backed away to give them room.

They lifted him into the wheel chair, carefully moving his leg into the chair so it lay straight ahead of him while the other one rested like he was sitting normally. Abby came to his side and told the nurse she could take him. Tony felt a bit dizzy and knew it was from the concussion but did not complain for he did not want the doctor to change his mind on letting him see Ziva.

Abby wheeled Tony into the intensive care unit and into Ziva's room. The doctor had left to fill out some paper work but told Abby not to keep him out of his room for too long for the reason that he needed rest just as much as Ziva. Abby had accepted the doctors' terms.

While being wheeled to see Ziva, Tony was picturing what she would look like. He imaged her beautiful olive tone skin with a very light shade of pink on her cheeks. Tony could picture her beautiful pink lips and grew anxious but when Abby wheeled him to Ziva's room and he saw her he learned his images had been dreadfully wrong.

His jaw dropped at the sight of her for overwhelming gratitude of having her close again and shock of her appearance.

Her skin, once being a beautiful olive tone was now a sickly pale color and her lips looked almost white with dryness. He noticed the endotracheal tube and shuddered. She looked so…_weak_.

Tony eyes were transfixed on her body unable to look at anything else; he told Abby to wheel him closer. Abby placed him by Ziva's bedside and told him that she would give him a few minutes while she went to the bathroom, but Tony was too focused on Ziva to listen.

Abby didn't wait for a response and quickly left the room. Tony placed a hand on Ziva's forehead. It felt unusually cold for her naturally warm skin. He pulled his hand away almost frighten to touch her in fear that he would hurt her some way. Tony decided on holding her hand.

Much like her forehead her hand felt unusually chilled but Tony ignored the temperature and looked at her face. He focused on the curve of her lips, the long eyelashes resting together, her luscious brown hair which had been placed at either side of her head.

Tony grabbed a curl in his fingers and gently played with it admiring her beauty even in weakness. He felt an overpowering sense of sadness at the realization of her condition. Tony's face scrunched as he felt a lump growing in his throat and an unbearably heaviness in his heart.

He ached for her. Tony lowered his head eventually laying it on his hand that cover hers. Before he could shed his first tear he heard a soft murmur. His head shot up, eyes wide, and ears focused.

_Had he imaged it?_

Then again he heard a soft murmur.

_Definitely not imaged._

Tony began to speak to her trying to bring her back to him.

"Ziva. Ziva can you hear me? Ziva it's me. It's Tony. Ziva open you eyes. Ziva. Ziva please, god." Tony trailed off a bit.

The murmurs stopped. _No._ He was so close to her opening her eyes.

"Ziva please don't do this again." Tony watched Ziva's face anxiously.

_Nothing. _

He hung his head defeated. He felt nauseous from the wretchedness of having her so close then losing her again. Tony laid his head down again on his hand which encased hers. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please, Ziva, come back to me." Tony lay quietly with his eyes closed for a while focusing on the feel of her smooth skin on his rough hands.

Then, a murmur this one was a bit louder. Again Tony's head shot up and he looked at her face.

Ziva mumbled but Tony could not understand what she was saying, once he had found the ability to use his voice again he began to call her.

"Ziva. Yes that's it. Just kept trying. I'm right here Ziva." Ziva eyes slowly fluttered open and immediately closed them when the light painfully stung her eyes.

She could hear him. She could hear Tony calling her name and she wanted to answer him. Ziva wanted to reach out and hold him but he seemed so distant.

Tony laughed as uncountable tears streamed down his face.

"Ziva. I'm here." Tony spoke to her through his happiness.

Ziva swallowed and her throat ached and felt uncomfortably dry she attempted again to open her eyes. This time she waited for eyes to adjust to the brightness.

Her eyes met his face and he quickly wiped away the tears so she would not see them for he distinctly remembered telling her, _'DiNozzo men don't cry,' _once upon a time. She noticed her eyes were red but Tony succeeded in Ziva not noticing his tears. She gazed into his eyes, sleepily.

Her eyelids felt heavy and she had to fight to keep them open. Ziva was glad to see Tony's face, his beautiful emerald eyes contrasted violently against the red and Tony had dark circles around his eyes.

He looked exhausted but Ziva was more than grateful to wake up and see his face. He looked at her expectantly. Tony looked in the chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were darker then he remembered and they didn't seem as bright and vibrant as any other day.

Her eyelids fluttered open and closed trying to focus. She wanted to thank him but she was growing more tried.

Sleep defeated her and through Tony was left disappointed he was glad for the interaction. Tony continued to watch Ziva's face as if expecting her to wake up again but nothing happened. Ziva lay peacefully without any sound.

Then, Abby returned and Tony was going to tell her of Ziva but stopped when he saw her distressed face.

"What's wrong Abs?" Tony asked concerned.

"I just talked to Gibbs." Abby stated through sobs.

"What did he have to say?" Tony wondered what could have motivated Abby's grief.

"Palmer called Gibbs to tell him that…" Tony was not expecting to hear anything about Palmer.

_What could have possibly happened that the autopsy gremlin would have called?_

"Ducky, he…he…he had a heart attack." Tony froze.

His body felt cold as Abby forced out the bad news.

"That's not all…" She continued.

"Gibbs found-" Abby was attacked by a fit of sobs and Tony would have walked over to comfort her but he could not move his body from shock.

"Found who?" Tony asked anxious to know.

"McGee. He's…He's hurt really bad Tony. Gibbs said when the explosion went off there were large pieces of glass that pieced his skin and stabbed him. He's got…got…glass everywhere and he isn't waking up and he has a weak pulse and-" Abby stopped to catch her breath then continued as her emotions lost control.

"Tony, I'm scared." She stated finally and Tony found the ability to move his hand to the wheel chair and wheeled himself to her side and felt awkward at the height difference; but Abby didn't notice instead she leaned down and hugged him finding comfort in his embrace.

Abby desperate to find some relief caught eye of Ziva and asked Tony through tears if anything had changed.

"Abs, I almost forgot to tell you she woke up."

"What!" Abby exclaimed rejoicing in the good news.

"She looked at me Abs." Tony told her.

"Did she say anything?" Abby asked wiping tears away with her long sleeve shirt.

"No, but she feels so cold." Abby looked at Ziva then made her way to her side and pulled the blankets over her shoulders just under her neck.

"There." Abby stated obviously pleased with herself.

"I think she should be okay now." Abby continued as Tony wheeled himself back over to Ziva's bedside.

"Yeah I think you're right. I think she's gonna be alright." Tony stated but his comment meant more than just blankets, somehow Tony knew Ziva was going to be alright. He had hope for her just like he had hope for McGee, and Ducky.

Tony was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of Ducky having a heart attack and McGee being basically shredded to pieces by glass.

Tony held Ziva hand and in the disaster their lives had become he somehow managed to feel…_solace_.

**I'm planning on finishing this story soon. Again sorry for any medical mistakes I might have made. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It felt like it took forever to write and edit. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, until next time. **

**Agent T **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, thank you very much for all the reviews and I am quite literally blown away by the number of alerts. I've never had so many people follow my story and its very exciting. Hope you enjoy. **

**Agent T**

Months passed quickly. Reconstruction had already begun at NCIS headquarters. McGee, once freed from the destroyed NCIS building, was taken to the same hospital as Tony and Ziva. Luckily, McGee only had minor injuries. He had recovered in just a few weeks and later joined Gibbs and Abby in Florida when they learned of Ducky's incident.

Gibbs and Abby reluctantly left Tony and Ziva, but were comforted to know that Tony would watch after Ziva as much as he could while recovering from his own injuries. Ducky was recovering although still weak from his heart attack. Gibbs, Abby, and McGee would stay with him until he had enough strength to travel back home.

Palmer had postponed his wedding and explained to Gibbs, Abby, and McGee how he found Ducky laying on the beach and was relieved to know that the team was safe although badly injured. Ziva was fragile for the first two months, but overtime (and with the help of Tony's visits) Ziva was able to breathe on her own.

The endotracheal tube was removed and she was given an oxygen mask which she took off once the nurse had left. She felt as if a fan had been placed in her face and it disturbed her. Ziva's throat was sore and dry but after a few days she was able to make conversation. She had been transferred to a different floor, out of the ICU. Everyday Tony would come and see her.

Tony had been discharged a month and a half after the bombing. His leg was much easier to walk on after a few physical therapy sessions, and his head injury was completely healed. Tony ignored the doctors' orders of bed rest. He could not seem to pull himself away from Ziva.

Though Ziva hated to admit it she looked forward to Tony's visits. He'd bring her movies to watch and always entertained her with conversation and stories of his college days of which Ziva would laugh at and smirk when appropriate. It was just like any other ordinary day, Ziva was lying in her bed looking out the window of her room (which she was grateful to discover had a garden view) while resting her hand where her Star of David once laid.

She must have lost the beautiful jewelry when she was pulled from the wreckage or during the explosion and she missed the comfort it provided her. It was a lucky charm to her, her mark; it made her…well, _her_. Without it safely secured around her neck she felt incomplete in some way but she quickly brushed the thought away when Tony entered her room. They smiled at each other in welcome.

She had told him to go home and get some rest after he had spent the whole day in her room the day before. Ziva half expected him to run from the hospital when he was discharged and was surprised when he'd come and visit her everyday. Today he had a movie in one hand and a black gift bag in the other. Ziva strained her eyes to see the title but quickly gave up when he stepped through the doorway, crossed the room, and handed her the black bag.

"What's this?" She asked curious for the strange action.

"I brought you something." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What is it?" Ziva asked admiring the radiant smile Tony wore.

"Well, open it and find out." Tony continued to smile down at her as her eyes traveled to the black gift bag.

He had been nervous to give her this gift, unsure of her reaction. Her hands clumsily took out a velvet black box from the black bag. She held her breath as she opened it. Inside laid the most wonderful gift, a _Star of David_ necklace. Ziva inhaled sharply, tears already forming in her eyes but she refused to let them spill. Tony watched her reaction carefully, hoping he hadn't broken some kind of unspoken rule by giving her another necklace.

"I was walking to my apartment and I saw this jewelry store…I know its stupid but I just…I saw that you lost you necklace…and I, well, if you don't like it I still got the receipt so you can take it back…or I could take it back if you like…" Tony rambled nervously and trained off when she looked from the necklace and into his eyes.

He could swear he saw tears building and hoped she wouldn't cry. He silently kicked himself for the action. Tony wanted to make Ziva happy and he thought by giving her a little piece of home she'd feel better, but now it felt as if he had done something wrong.

"How did you know?" Ziva asked barely audible trying to control her shaky voice.

"Know what?"

"That I missed this." Her voice came strong but her bottom lit quivered for a second and Tony wanted to grab the necklace and run. To put as much distance between him and Ziva so she wouldn't be unhappy anymore. He cursed himself for being nonsensical and lowered his gaze to the ugly laminated hospital floor. His fingers twitched nervously and almost forgot to answer Ziva's question.

"It's just that I saw you always reaching for your necklace and it wasn't there I just thought…I don't know, that you might like it back. I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you, it was stupid of me-" Ziva cut him off when she realized his thoughts.

"No!" She shouted overly enthusiastically causing Tony too look up immediately concerned for her well being. He relaxed when she looked fine.

"No…It's _perfect_." Her voice lowered to a whisper on the last word as her eyes trailed back to the gold necklace in her hands.

Tony was a bit shocked, "So…you like?" He asked a bit self consciously.

"Yes, very much." She never took her eyes off the necklace and heard as Tony took a deep breath.

She took a few moments before she returned her gaze to him.

"Would you…?" She lifted the necklace in his direction, silently asking him to place it around her neck, he caught on.

"Oh yeah, sure." He coughed clearly his now dry throat.

He helped her sit up just a bit and he sat on the bed behind her so she could lean on him. His breath came faster at her proximity but he focused his mind on placing the delicate chain around her neck. His fingertips grazed her shoulders and she involuntary shuddered.

She hoped he had not noticed, he hadn't. Once the necklace rest safely in her neck Ziva lifted her hand and caressed the Star of David she smiled to herself, a piece of her feeling safe and returned. Tony moved slowly to stand feeling awkward in the silence and was grateful when he remembered the movie he had brought.

"Hey you ready to watch some, _Bond, James Bond_." He spoke the name in a funny accent and it knocked Ziva from her pensive state.

She gave him a small smile as she answered, "Alright."

Ziva laid back and sighed as Tony placed the movie in a portable DVD player Tony had brought from home a few days before. Tony sat in a seat next to the bed and strained his neck to see the screen which was placed on Ziva's stomach. She moved making enough room on the bed so he could sit then offered him the space he debated the offer a few moments then sat contently next to her. Knowing he would tire soon from the uncomfortable position she pulled on his shoulder guiding him back so he would lean down on the bed. He hesitated, nervous by the closeness which for Tony was rare.

He was never nervous around women…_unless..._they were Ziva. Tony was large and needed to turn on his side to be completely on the bed. He made himself comfortable once he was sure Ziva was alright with him being so close. She didn't seem to mind in fact she welcomed it. Once the opening credits started and Tony was lost in the soundtrack Ziva stole a glance toward him and smiled. He was her best friend, and he always had her back. She lifted her hand to touch the Star of David once again and this did not escape Tony's notice. He smiled just a bit not allowing Ziva to notice, and then turned his attention back to movie though he much would have rather continued watching her.

It wasn't until the movie began that Ziva turned away and even then her smile never faded.

**Well, this chapter turned out a lot fluffier then expected. Hmph. Anyway. Thanks again for reading. **

**Agent T  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Thank you very much too all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy. Thanks again. **

**Agent T **

After months of recovery Ziva was finally discharged. Tony was present the day of her release, a wide smile plastered upon his face, and trembling hands due to nervousness and excitement. Although Ziva was stronger and able to walk a few steps without tiring, the doctor advised her to stay in bed and rest.

Tony, still worried for Ziva's condition, offered to take in Ziva, giving her access to all his films and food items. Just as she was about to decline Tony immediately interjected with comments of how he had the comfiest bed, surround sound, unlimited amount of cinema classics, and of course pizza. Ziva could not help but smile at his persistence.

"Look, Tony, I will be fine just-" Tony cut her off.

"No, hey, you can sleep on my bed I'll sleep on the couch, you can watch any movies you want and I'll even be your own personal butler. Anything you want or need you could just ask me and I'll run down to the store and get it. And get this, the store is only five minutes from my place so you won't have to wait that long and-" Ziva was losing her patience.

"Tony!" He stared at Ziva wide eyed and waited for her to continue. "No."

Tony's smile faded and Ziva noticed his shoulders fall. He sighed with disappointment just as the nurse walked into the room to move Ziva into a wheelchair to take her downstairs, she of course debated.

"I can walk-" The nurse shushed Ziva before she could continue, irritating Ziva further.

"No you can't, now its hospital policy that all patients once released must be taken to the entrance of the hospital in a wheelchair, please don't make this any harder than it has to be." The nurse seemed agitated as if she had been though the speech over a thousand times.

Ziva stared at her for a few seconds, glanced at Tony who nodded smiling though clearly still affected by her rejection, and finally caved in and accepted the chair. Once Ziva had been placed in the chair and Tony collected all the items that belonged to Ziva she was wheeled to the elevator which provoked a sense of panic in Ziva almost instantaneously. Since the explosion neither Tony nor Ziva had ridden in an elevator, both who had become anxious at the sight of the metallic doors.

"Is there anyway to avoid using the elevator?" Ziva suddenly asked the nurse.

"How do you expect to make it to the lobby in a wheel chair using the stairs? No, there isn't any way to avoid the elevator." Tony stood behind Ziva grateful for her question then sudden hopelessness when he learned the answer.

He had taken the stairs everyday when he came to visit Ziva, and since the explosion his quads had become exceptionally muscular as did his calves.

There was a ding and the elevator doors opened, Ziva began to breathe heavier as flashbacks of the accident flooded her thought process. Tony bit his lip, agitated by the metal compartment. The nursed wheeled Ziva in and turned her chair to face the doors. Tony did not move and the nurse was forced to hold the open door button.

"You coming or what?" The nursed asked after a few moments with no response.

Ziva looked at Tony fearfully and he mustered all his courage and answered, "Of course."

Tony locked eyes with Ziva as he stepped into the elevator, the first elevator he had stepped into in months, and stood right next to Ziva's right side. He moved all the items he had collected from Ziva's room to his right arm so his left hand was free. Ziva noticed and clutched his free left hand.

They shared a moment of eye contact before looking up at the number panel signifying which floor they were on. Tony and Ziva were on the third floor of the hospital.

_Three floors, that's it just three floors. _Tony thought to himself, trying to be brave despite being as nervous as Ziva.

The nurse released the open door button and the elevator doors closed both Tony and Ziva held their breath. Ziva's hand quivered fearfully in Tony's hand and he tightened his grip to an almost painful hold.

_Ding. Two more floors. _

Ziva involuntary gasped at the ding due to her currently overactive senses. The nurse momentarily glanced at her face, then, returned her attention to a spot she had been staring at on the floor.

_Ding. One more floor. _

Ziva's heart beat wildly in her chest; her body felt unnaturally chilly inside from the overflow of adrenaline pumping through her veins, her breathing was ragged. Tony wasn't in a better position. He gripped her hand tighter, and Ziva was sure the hold would leave a bruise but the pain he inflicted was strangely comforting, like she was safe no matter where she was. She tightened her grip.

_Ding. _

The elevator doors opened revealing the lobby; both Tony and Ziva exhaled sharply, Ziva smiled as the nursed wheeled her to the door.

"Jeez, have you two never been in an elevator before?" The nursed asked once she noticed their excitement of being freed from the elevator.

Tony was about to answer her when Ziva interrupted, "Yes, we have. I died in one."

Although it pained Tony to know Ziva was speaking the truth, he forced himself to stifle a laugh when he noticed the look of horror the nurse had before she wheeled Ziva to the doors and retreated to her duties.

"Well, that shut her up." Tony laughed when Ziva and he were finally alone; she returned his smile and stared at him quizzically.

"What?" Tony asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nothing, I was just…" Ziva trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking that a few days at your place would not hurt." Ziva looked at him sheepishly, wondering if he was still willing to offer her his place.

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully, a small hint of a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth.

"If you are still willing to-" Ziva need not say anymore as Tony had already begun to help her from her wheelchair and to his car causing a chuckle to escape from Ziva's lips.

He opened the car door for her and placed her things in the back seat, half running to the driver side he place the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. Ziva watched his face in wonder, he had a wide smile on his face and his eyes had a particularly precious sparkle.

They sat in silence as Tony drove; Ziva admired the trees and buildings as they glided by. Once every few minutes Tony would steal a glance toward Ziva when she wasn't looking but she felt his eyes and smiled her checks ached and only then did she realized she had been smiling the entire car ride. She felt silly, but did not ponder the idea for long because they had arrived at, _The Blue Lagoon_, Tony's apartment complex.

She silently laughed at the name, and grew excited for this was the first visit to Tony's apartment.

"Well, this is it." He stated and Ziva looked through her window at the tall building before her.

Tony couldn't help but smile at her awed reaction. Ziva quickly observed her surrounding as Tony drove through the security gate and into the parking garage. There was a large black gate surrounding the building, covered by wild flowers and vines.

It almost seemed fairytale like. Ziva lived in nothing compared to the luxurious apartment complex and silently wondered how Tony had managed to afford such a lovely place. It was as if Tony could read her mind when he suddenly began to explain how he had come to live in, _The Blue Lagoon_.

"When I worked homicide at Baltimore, I met a lot of people and one of my buddy's uncles owns this place. He offered me a great room with cheap rent, on the second to last floor the 43rd floor. Sorry Ziva, but seeing as you're fresh out of the hospital I think we're gonna have to take the elevator again. I've been taking the stairs ever since…" Tony trailed off and Ziva looked at him, he had his eyes glued to the windshield.

"Well, at least I have legs of steel now." Tony laughed humorlessly, Ziva continued to stare at him sympathetically.

She could tell he was still bothered by their near death experience probably just as much as she was, though she would never admit it and neither would he. As Tony drove through the parking garage, slowly making his way to his assigned spot, Ziva asked for an update on the rest of the team; Tony jumped on the opportunity to change the subject.

"Well the Duck man has gotten better, and he has been out of the hospital for about two weeks but they're keeping him in Florida until Gibbs thinks he's okay to travel. Gibbs said they should be heading back to D.C in about a week or so." Tony finally parked in a space directly across from the stairs and elevators.

Just the sight of the metallic doors made the couple uneasy and neither made any move to exit the car. Tony turned the key, shutting off the ignition while they both sat in a silence for a few moments; Tony's hands awkwardly remained at the steering wheel. Ziva had been meaning to ask Tony a question and thought this was the best moment and took advantage.

"Tony?" She began, Tony turned his head to look at her; her head was slightly bent down as she fiddled with her fingernails.

He waited for her to continue, and watched as she struggled formulating the question she was about to ask.

"Has the FBI found Dearing?" The question was like a bucket of ice water falling over Tony head; it took strength to regain ability to speak.

"Um…I…no." His grip tightened on the steering wheel as anger poured throughout his system.

FBI had taken over the case after the incident, claiming that NCIS was in no position to be following a case, but rather recovering from their disastrous attack.

"Any leads?" Ziva hesitated for a moment then pushed on, noticing Tony's reaction.

"I don't know." He answered honestly, the FBI wouldn't tell him anything.

"Why not?"

"Because Ziva! I'm not on the case! I'm not FBI. I did ask them and I've been trying to see if I can help. I went to Fornell but he wouldn't tell me anything either. They all tell me the same thing. 'Those details are classified, I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo.' 'I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to tell you those details, I could transfer you to the Director if there are any further problems.' 'That case is classified Agent DiNozzo, I could communicate yo with the lead investigator.'" Tony mimicked the formal voices of the FBI personal, and Ziva knew it was useless to ask the FBI for answers.

"Gibbs probably knows." Ziva muttered quietly trying to calm Tony by placing her hand on his shoulder; he relaxed immediately and apologized for his out burst.

"We're gonna get him. Okay." Ziva comforted him with the memory hidden behind the meaning of her words and the corners of Tony's lips twitched up just a bit before falling again into a tight line.

Tony looked through the windshield at the elevator doors, shook his held, released his grip on the steeling wheel and dropped his hands into his lap. Ziva grew curious to know the reason behind his reaction.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Because of that jackass…I can't even take the damn elevator to my own home." He huffed and shook his head again dropping his head to look at his hands in his lap.

"Yes you can." Ziva stated confidently and Tony forced himself to look at her. She saw hopelessness in his eyes.

"Shall we?" Ziva asked, opening the door and slowly stepping out, aware of her weak legs.

Tony swung his door open after quickly retrieving her things from the back seat. Together they walked to the elevator doors, but no matter how much they prepared themselves they both felt the adrenaline rushing through them once again. Tony locked his car doors with the button on his keys then pressed the up button on the elevator panel. Slightly flinching when the elevator dinged signifying its arrival they watched as the doors opened. Neither moved forward, and the doors closed.

"We'll just wait for the next one." Tony spoke, trying to keep himself calm.

"Yes." Ziva responded mostly from nerves.

Tony once again pushed the up button on the elevator panel and waited half hoping the elevator would never come. _Ding. Damn it. _Tony thought to himself. He forced himself to take a step toward the open doors and froze just before entering. Ziva followed him silently. The doors began to close again, but Ziva threw her hand in between them with a gasp.

"Now or never." Tony stated taking a deep breath and stepping over the threshold once the door had opened.

Ziva stepped with him, each moved with the other neither daring to go alone. When the elevator doors closed and the elevator did not move they both panicked.

"Is it stuck?" Tony asked nervously.

Ziva looked at the floor buttons on the elevator panel and laughed, more due to relief then actual humor, as she noticed they hadn't chosen a floor.

"You did not press a button, Tony." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh right." He stepped forward clicking the button next to the number forty three and watched as it brighten into a dark red; he made sure he always had some physical contact with Ziva.

The elevator moved shocking Ziva, she gripped Tony's left arm then hugged it while she buried her face in his chest. Tony was too nervous to notice and instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

_Ding. First floor, forty two more to go._

Tony focused on breathing as nausea slowly started to creep into his system. Ziva used both her hands to hold onto Tony, his shirt was wrinkling in her tight grip, her eyes were shut, her breathing increased pace as did her heart and Tony's. Neither moved, to frighten of the contraption they found themselves in.

_Ding. Tenth Floor._

Tony's fear lessened just a bit to squeeze out a comment.

"Hey Ziva, we're almost there. Just a couple more minutes." Ziva didn't respond, she stood frozen in his embrace.

_Ding. Twenty Fifth floor. _

Ziva's knees shock and she feared they wouldn't hold her. She was weak and the adrenaline rush she had previously experienced in the hospital elevator did nothing to aid her now.

_Ding. Thirtieth floor._

Ziva hadn't calmed and she had begun to tremble. Tony didn't notice as his attention was locked on the number panel of the elevator. Ziva panicked.

"Tony." She managed a choked gasp and Tony pried his attention away from the elevator panel to look at her.

Her eyes were shut, her knuckles were white from holding him so tightly for so long, and she was shaking from weakness and fear. He squeezed her body against him hoping she'd find comfort in his warmth.

_Ding. Thirty Fifth floor. _

Tony's body automatically tensed at the sound of ding, while Ziva held her breath.

_Ding._ _Fortieth floor_.

"Hang in there Ziva; we only have three more floors to _go_." Tony's voice gave out on the last word. Ziva wanted it over, she wanted out.

"Please." She whispered barely audible, her voice constricted with fear.

_Ding. Forty third floor. _

The elevator stopped and it seemed like an eternity until the elevator doors finally opened. Ziva breathed and Tony guided both of them out of the elevator when Ziva was clearly unable to take a step on her own. Without breaking there embrace he walked her down the hall to his apartment.

Both their breathing regulated, and when Ziva felt calm enough she release her hold on him long enough for him to reach for his keys. It was then Ziva noticed how nervous Tony had been. His fingers shook viciously to the point where he dropped the keys he quickly bent down and retrieved them and tried again.

He succeeded opening the door and ushered Ziva to follow him. She obediently did as he asked. Ziva, at any other time would have looked around curiously observing his natural habitat, but after her forty three floors in an elevator all she could think about was holding Tony again.

She ignored his apartment and stared at him as he turned to face her. Beams of sweat had formed on his forehead and his face was beat red. Her arms were to her chest hugging herself, until she took a step closing the distance between them and hugging him once again. He didn't fight her, he need her comfort just as much as she needed his. She pressed her face against his chest until she couldn't breathe, he could feel something wet and warm on his chest and realized she was crying.

Ziva quickly turned her head to wipe the tears and breathe. He rested his head on her hair and it felt like days before they finally released each other. They seemed to have calmed down although it wouldn't be for a few hours until they would actually be alright.

Now, with a clearer head, Ziva was able notice her surroundings. His apartment was lavished with mahogany browns and black leathers. He had a television set with a plasma screen TV and DVD's all around it. Stacks upon stacks of movies lay around the TV.

She laughed, once having imaged what Tony's apartment looked like, and she had imaged the movies and large TV. Tony quickly moved to the black leather sofa positioned in front of the TV, and to the side of his favorite recliner, and removed old take out boxes and files (paperwork) which he had brought from work.

"I'm sorry it's a bit of a mess." Tony apologized, his voice still a bit unsteady form the ride in the elevator; Ziva paid little attention as she was drawn to a bookshelf in the far corner of the room, by the recliner and a lamp sitting on a little table.

It looked like the perfect place to read. She scanned over the books before she was interrupted by a noise. Ziva spun her heal to find Tony open a sliding glass door that opened up to a balcony.

"Scared of heights?" He asked her as he gestured for her to follow him outside, she didn't need to answer him.

They both stood on his balcony overlooking a beautiful lake; Ziva's jaw dropped just a little but composed her self quickly.

"It's very beautiful here." She stated quietly taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Yeah, I like to come out here sometimes and…think. You know you can see the sunrise from here and sometimes the sky is this mixture of pink, orange, and red. It looks like cotton candy. Some days when it's somewhat cloudy out but there's sunlight shooting through the clouds its like heaven is reaching down, the angels are touching the ground. I like to think of them making the world a better place. I like those days. I like those days a lot." Ziva watched him mesmerized as she listened intently at his discretion of the sky.

She felt peaceful, finally safe.

He leaned on the balcony using his forearms to keep him up as clasped hands hung off the other end. His eyes drifted toward the lake where Ziva noticed a kayak drifting through the water. She walked to his side, not touching him, not saying a word, only watching his facial expression and listening for anything else he wished to tell her.

"On bad days, I like to come out here and watch people having the time of their lives with their families. People go camping around the lake here all the time and you can see the kids playing kick ball, and the parents sitting around talking and drinking beers. Laughing, telling stories, playing pranks on each other. And I just… I just, I hate them for it. I hate them, and I hate myself for hating them because I don't want to hate them but…I do." Ziva watched him carefully as he bit his lip to keep it from quivering.

"They all look so happy, with their families. There own perfect lives while I just sit up here alone watching them, hoping that one day…one day…I'll be able to find a love like theirs." Ziva didn't know how to reaction or what to say so she listened letting him know she was there.

"I guess I'm just not cut out to be…I guess I'm just meant to be alone." Tony hung his head defeated and Ziva now knew exactly what to say.

"Tony," She lifted his chin to look at her, eyes locked and she continued, "You are never alone."

That moment, that single moment, that single sentence is all it took.

He looked at her like she had just solved the greatest problem the earth had ever beheld before leaning down and crushing his lips to hers. Her lips were soft, but firm with desire and hopes. While the kiss held fiery passion it also consumed a smoldering patience, a tenderness that was sweetly torturous.

He pulled away searching her eyes for any rejection, any doubt, there was none. Their lips met once again almost frantic this time, urgency spilling out from both of them. The sun was setting as they broke away both desperately in need of air. Their eyes locks, but neither said anything, for both were unsure of what to say or for that matter what to do, but it was clearly neither one regretted their actions.

They settled with watching the sunset, and the way the sky fluctuated between pink, orange, red, purple, dark blue, and finally black. The air grew colder and Ziva's legs were already giving out from the overuse of the day. Tony noticed and led her back through the sliding glass door, which he closed once he had passed through making sure to lock it before he returned his attention to her. She had made her way back to the bookshelf and begun flipping through one book.

Tony couldn't see the title.

"You can read whatever you like and, um, this recliner is the best for reading if you have trouble sleeping. I'm gonna go get ready for bed, you can look around if you like, make yourself feel at home." She smiled at him and nodded.

He figured he should have said that earlier but with the small shock in which they had arrived he assumed everything was backwards anyway. As he was brushing his teeth the fact that he had kissed Ziva was beginning to sink in and he had to keep reminding himself it wasn't a dream.

He wasn't sure how to react, how to face her, how to proceed so he just went on instinct. Once, he finished changing into cleaner more comfort clothes he made his way back to the living room where he had originally left Ziva, she wasn't there.

_She wouldn't leave. Would she?_ He thought to himself, suddenly felling like he had been punched in the gut.

"Ziva?" He called out.

"I'm in here Tony." Relief washed over him and he followed her voice to his…_bedroom_.

Tony had to admit, he had dreamt about this moment to many times; unfortunately they were just that: dreams, fantasies, completely unrealistic.

He opened his bedroom door, and found Ziva sitting cross legged on the foot of the bed, reading. _Yep, just dreams._

Tony covered up his mild disappointment by informing her he would take the sofa and she would take the bed she as she was in a more fragile state then he.

"We can share the bed Tony." She stated and Tony felt tempted to accept but decided against it seeing as they had indeed kissed only a few hours ago.

"Um, that's okay. I'll be fine on the couch." Tony replied nervously.

"Nothing stopped you in Paris." She looked up from her book to his face, a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"Yeah, well…" He couldn't think of anything else to say so he simply stared at her expectantly.

"We can share the bed then, agreed?" She waited for his answer.

He huffed, "Fine."

"However, you try anything, and I _will_ hurt you. Clear?" She looked at him seriously.

"Crystal." He stated a bit sourly, causing her to smile, leading on his smile.

Ziva place her book on the bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth with an extra toothbrush Tony had provided her. He searched threw his drawers for clothing she could change into. When she finished brushing her teeth Tony arrived in the bathroom doorway with a pair of black sport shorts and an old Ohio football sweater.

He closed the door behind him and made his way back to his…their…his bedroom and picked up the book she had chosen. Stephen King's_, "It"_ one of his favorite books. He smiled to himself and placed the book the nightstand when he heard her walking door the hallway.

Tony stopped breathing when he saw her in his clothes. It made her look even more…attractive. Ziva noticed his staring, and decided to comment.

"See something you like?" She stifled a laugh when he looked at her with panicked eyes like a kid that just got catch taking a cookie out of the cookie jar right before dinner.

Tony felt foolish, he thought he had better self control. Ziva flipped the light switch and walked over to her side of the bed. Tony tensed, his dreams suddenly flashing through his head. He shut his eyes tightly forcing his mind to concentrate on anything but…_that_.

Once, under the covers Ziva sighed and turned away from him, while he turned the opposite way from her. She could smell his cologne and deodorant and she relished in his scent. Just as she was dozing off Tony called her named she answered.

"I never told you this, but when we were in the elevator…and you…" Tony hesitated, Ziva turned to face him, and he followed her movements.

Now, face to face, he continued.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." He stated barely audible and Ziva didn't understand the reason behind his apology.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I thought that you weren't going to make it. Because I let you…_die_." The last word died on his tongue.

"Tony, you didn't _let_ me die. It's not your fault it has never been _your_ fault." Tony looked at her using the moonlight shining through the bedroom window to make out her features.

After a few moments she saw him nod and she turned to her side once again leaving him facing the back of her head. He slowly turned opposite her.

"Goodnight, Tony." There was no answer and as she sat between consciousness and unconsciousness she could have sworn she heard him whisper, "I love you." It must have just been a dream.

Just a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Ziva awoke the next morning, draped across Tony's chest, to the blaring sound of her cell phone. She opened her eyes unwillingly and quickly pulled herself off him in embarrassment, mindful of his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Tony lay undisturbed, snoring loudly, and still in a deep sleep. She retrieved her phone (which was sitting next to Tony's) from the nightstand she had left it on the previous night.

So as to not bother Tony, she made her way into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She checked the caller id; anticipation grew when she discovered it to be an FBI number. _Why would the FBI be calling me?_ Realization flooded her senses; she had mistakenly taken Tony's phone to be hers. Before giving herself time to second guess herself she answered the phone, quickly identifying herself. A husky male voice answered.

"Is a Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo available?" The man asked politely.

"He's sleeping; I'm his partner Special Agent Ziva David."

"Just a moment, please." Ziva was placed on hold and waited patiently, curiosity itching its way into her thoughts.

"Agent David?" A new voice (one which she recognition to be Fornell) came on the other line.

"Fornell?" She questioned.

"Yes, I was just calling Agent DiNozzo to give him the good news; but it seems I may have caught him at a bad time." Ziva felt slightly uncomfortable at his assumption but quickly disregarded his implication.

"Have you found any leads on Dearing?"

"I am not at liberty to disclose that kind of-" Before Fornell could officially reject giving her any information she interrupted him.

"Listen, _Fornell_, if you have something on Dearing I deserve to know just as much as Tony, I was after all in the building that was blown to pieces by Dearing's bomb. What-do-you-have?" She lost her patience, which was fairly evident in the sound of her irritated voice, pausing after each word to provide emphasis.

Fornell hesitated for a moment before continuing in a quick and hushed tone, "We have Dearing in custody."

Ziva froze, unsure of the emotions the news provoked. It was a mixture of relief and longing to have heard the bastard had been killed; unfortunately that was not the case.

"David?" Fornell called, after her lack of response.

"Yes." She replied flatly.

"I trust you'll tell DiNozzo and both of you will be needed for testimonies. After all you were both in the explosion; by the way it's good to hear you're doing well. Anyway, when it's a convenient time for you _two_ come down to the office." Ziva quickly thanked him and they said there goodbyes.

Ziva trusted Fornell, only because Gibbs trusted him, but that didn't mean she had to like his sarcastic replies or cold demeanor; although he could be pleasant at times as well as helpful.

"Ziva?" Tony's voice, hoarse with sleep, broke her out of her mental thought process.

She quickly exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom to find Tony propped up on his elbows waiting for her arrival.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned, rubbing his heavy eyelids trying to remove his exhaustion.

"Yes." She glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and notice it was still early; five in the morning to be exact.

She decided to let him rest for a few more hours before telling him the news; for even if she had told him his judgment and understanding would be cloudy from sleep.

"You can go back to sleep." She stated as she returned to her side of the bed.

With a comfortable sigh, Tony nodded and dropped his head on the pillow as Ziva placed the cell phone in its original place on the nightstand and slid into bed. Exhaling sharply, she allowed herself to relax. Tony had quickly fallen asleep, once again, but with the news she had just received she was having some difficulty.

Tossing and turning restlessly for half an hour Ziva was loosing hope of being able to fall asleep when her thoughts were cut short by Tony's arm mindlessly wrapping around her and pulling her back against his chest. His loud snores signified than he was unaware of his actions, but Ziva still felt the need to protest, which she resisted when she craned her neck and saw Tony's peaceful face.

She cursed her soft heart, strangely felling comfortable in his embrace, and before she was able to give anymore thought to the subject she had blissfully drifted into slumber.

Tony had awakened at noon to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He opened his eyes to find Ziva pressed against his chest, instinctively flinching half expecting her to punch him for his closeness, he removed his hands at once. The sunlight spilled through his bedroom window blinding him when he looked up.

He quickly retrieved the cell phone from the nightstand and opened it to stop the ringing before he sneakily stood from the bed, surprised Ziva had not heard the call. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He didn't have a chance to look at the caller id so instead he pressed the phone to his ear and identified himself.

"Agent DiNozzo, please hold." Tony knew at once, it was FBI because they always had a rookie call him then transfer to call to Fornell.

"DiNozzo." Fornell's exhausted voice came over the line much to Tony's displeasure.

Tony trusted Fornell, because Gibbs and he had history, but that didn't mean Tony didn't hold a grudge against the man for almost sending him to prison for the rest of his life.

"Fornell."

"We've got a situation with Dearing." Tony was a little confused, but amused the older Agent meant they had a lead.

"You guys got a lead." Tony stated but it sounded more like a question.

"Didn't David tell you?" Fornell asked and Tony felt a mixture of insecurity and impending danger.

"Tell me what?" Tony grew curious.

"We had Harping Dearing in custody, but…" Tony's gaped at the revelation allowing it to soak in before pushing Fornell to continue.

"But, what?" Tony's stomach dropped as the word 'had' repeated in his mind.

"We don't know how he managed it- he…" Fornell paused, irritating Tony further.

"What?" Tony spat, mindful of Ziva sleeping in the other room.

"He had taken some kind of substance, we're still waiting on the toxicology report, but whatever it was…it stopped his heart, we weren't able to revive him. Dearing's dead."

_Damn it. _Tony's blood boiled. The evil terrorist had managed to get off lucky and it sent Tony's temper soaring.

"That's not all. We found that he had blunt force trauma to the jugular very similar to…" Fornell trailed off, and Tony was not allowing any detail escape him.

"Who?" Tony was aware of the many other agencies that used that attack, but wanted to gain insight on Fornell's thoughts.

"Mossad." Tony froze unsure of what to say, but quickly composed himself.

"Are you seriously implying that Ziva had something to do with this?" Tony laughed humorlessly, anger and rage seeping through his veins.

"She had motive, opportunity-" Tony cut him off before he could continue.

"She _JUST_ got out of the hospital; she can barely stand on her own much less kill a man in protective custody. You can't seriously be considering her a suspect. And anyway, she's been with me all day yesterday and all night."

"DiNozzo she was trained by the best, do you really think she wouldn't be able to cover her tracks. After I called she could have easily slipped out without you noticing." Tony listened intently to the man he was beginning to hate, doubt suddenly started to penetrate his thoughts, as he recalled Ziva entering the bedroom at five in the morning; he shook away the thought flabbergasted he would ever consider the idea to be truth.

"Hey, listen, _Fornell_, I don't know what it is with you trying to pin all these murders on NCIS agents. First, you accuse me of murdering a woman and hacking her to pieces; and _now_, Ziva who has an alibi and witness to that alibi. C'mon, what kind of game are you playing?"

"I am not playing any game DiNozzo this is a murder investigation." Tony swiftly interjected.

"Well, it sure as hell seems like you FBI clowns are just screwing around because not only does a most wanted terrorist die in your custody, someone _murders_ him. Yep, you guys got top notch security over there I feel really safe NOW." Tony's voice grew louder and he suddenly remembered Ziva and popped his head out the door to see if he had woken her, he hadn't.

"DiNozzo this isn't the time for sarcasm-" Before Fornell could finish Tony interrupted him.

"Listen, stop wasting you time going after Ziva because she's innocent. I am sure of it. She was with me the whole night. In case you have forgotten Ziva is no longer Mossad she is an NCIS Federal Agent and even with her Mossad background Ziva would never have given that jackass the easy way out by killing him. I know her, _you_ know her, _Gibbs_ knows her, and we all know she wouldn't do it. I got to go. You want to accuse anyone else you call Gibbs." Tony hung up the phone before Fornell could respond.

He clenched his fist as they trembled with fury.

_How could they accuse her? It's ridiculous? She's just out of the hospital. Just yesterday afternoon I brought her to my place? Plus, she can't ride the elevator by herself, and her legs wouldn't have enough strength to taken all the flights of stairs needed to reach the garage. No, it's not Ziva. It just isn't. _

He made his way back to the bedroom where Ziva was beginning to awake. She spotted him and noticed his angry expression which he tried to hide.

"Tony." She started, sitting up as he sat at the foot of the bed by her feet, his cell phone in his hands.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" He tried to sound casual but Ziva just straight to the point avoiding unnecessary small talk.

"Fornell call at five…" She began and paused.

"He said they have Dearing in custody and they want us to go down there to fill out eye witness reports. Tony, is something wrong?" He listened to her explanation with his head hung and his eyes on his hands which were fiddling with his phone.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked his angry melting away.

"Well, it was five in the morning and you were exhausted. I thought it could wait until the morning when we both had clear head and could really think about what we doing." Her reasoning made sense to Tony and he felt the bed move as she crawl to his side and sitting on her knees next to him, he looked up and saw her confused expression.

She was confused as to why Tony seemed so…_down_.

"Is something wrong?" She asked when he didn't speak.

Tony didn't want to ask her this question, but he had one unanswered question of Ziva and he needed it to be answered so he could better defend her if she needed it, "Ziva, we'd you go when I woke up and saw you walk in?" He looked her in the eyes then, she didn't hide anything from him. He could see the honesty in her eyes and he didn't _personally_ need the question to be answered to know she was innocent, but he _professionally_ needed to know the answer to be able to provide an alibi in-case she needed one.

"I picked up you phone thinking it was mind. It was ringing and I answered it because I saw it was the FBI I thought they had a lead on the case. I talked to Fornell, he told me about Dearing. I hung up and came back to bed. By the way, did you know you are very touchy in you sleep?" Ziva plastered a wide grin on her face and Tony felt embarrassed that she had, after all, been aware that he had wrapped her in his arms as they slept.

He returned his gaze to his hands, his smile slowly fading. Ziva knew there was more.

"What is it, Tony?" He didn't want to tell her that the FBI suspected her so he tried changing the subject.

"You hungry, I'll go fix us some breakfast. I bet I still got some left over pizza in the fridge." He made to stand up but Ziva grabbed him by the arm and he froze close his eyes, he'd have to tell her now.

"Tony." She said expectantly.

Tony took a breath then began. He explained Fornell's reasoning and Tony didn't know what pained him more. The fact that Dearing was dead and they were trying to pin it on Ziva or the sudden sadness that her eyes adapted.

_Her eyes, definitely her eyes. _

"It's stupid, Ziva. There gonna figure out it wasn't you and when that happens I make Fornell personally apologize for being an ass. Hey look at me, he tried pulling that gag on me once, trying to pin a murder on me and I made it out okay." Ziva lips curled up at the cornered but it didn't quite reach a smile, at least he had given her some comfort.

"Gibbs knows you're innocent. I just think they are shooting in a dark room. You can't kill anyone, not in the state you're in. You just got out of the hospital, you're still weak. Speaking of which I'm gonna make some breakfast alright. Nothing is gonna happen to you Ziva. Gibbs isn't going to let that happen."

_I'm not going to let that happen. _

Tony was determined that to be fact, but Ziva knew better. She was weak, yes, but she was also well trained. Tony didn't know that even in her weak state she could kill if she truly wanted too and easily; although she never would. She had smiled at his comforting and watched as he left.

When finally alone in the bedroom she let her eyes wander, her gaze landing on the book she had gotten from Tony's bookshelf after…_after_… they kissed.

Ziva smiled at the memory and suddenly got an idea. She flew out of bed, becoming suddenly dizzy from the rapid change of moments. She steadied herself on the wall before she walked out the bedroom through the hall way that lead to the kitchen and further down the living room.

She could smell coffee brewing and eggs in a frying pan before she saw it. Tony stood in the kitchen scrambling the eggs he looked up at her when she walked in to acknowledge her presence then return his attention to the task at hand.

"I hope you don't mind scrambled eggs. I always like my eggs scrambled." He didn't hear and answer and decided that was odd and looked up jumping out of his skin when he saw her standing just inches from his face.

"I don't mind." She whispered and to Tony is sounded almost seductively but he figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

She leaned in and for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him, but was left disappointed when she abruptly turned away and walked to the coffee pot that was now steaming with the brown goodness. She poured two cups and poured some milk in hers with two teaspoons of sugar.

Ziva knew Tony's coffee ritually and decided a tablespoon would save her time with the sugar; he didn't like milk, only a lot of sugar. Six tablespoons to be exact. Tony finished with the eggs and placed two plates full of scrambled eggs on the table as Ziva placed their mugs of coffee. They ate in silence, once every few minutes stealing glances at one another.

Once finished Ziva grabbed both their plates and set them in the sink. She had finished her coffee but Tony was still working on his. He stood when she made her way to the sink and when she turned she gasped a little at his closeness, she hoped he hadn't noticed. He _had_. He smiled at the fact that he had successfully startled her the same way she had startled him. Tony thought he would never see the day were he could frighten Ziva, the steely-eyed ninja. He took a sip of his coffee and stepped closer, closing her in, her back press against the counter. His arm went around her as he set the coffee mug inside the sink behind her. Now there breath collided with the proximity.

"Thank you for breakfast it was good." Tony didn't answer but rather smiled in response.

He waited until her gaze began to drift to grasp the back of her with his strong hand and bring her lips to his. She was stunned at first and unmoving then she quickly regained thought. She pressed her chest against him and he could feel her breasts through the sweater. He moaned and she echoed him. The kiss was smoldering, deep and willing. He tasted like coffee and she could help herself. She plundered into his mouth searching for all of his taste. They broke away breathing heavily.

They had done it again. They had kissed. Tony was unsure of what to do or for that matter what to say, as was Ziva. They stared into each others eyes hoping the other would know what to do. Neither made any indication of moving. Moments passed and their breathing regulated Tony removed his hand from the back of Ziva's head and almost instantly Ziva threw herself at him.

Pressing her lips against his and pushing him a few steps back with the force. They continued kissing for several minutes when both pulled apart at the sound of a cell phone ringing. They sprang away from each other like they were two teenagers who had just been caught kissing by their parents. Ziva avoided his gaze as she stepped passed him and walked to the bedroom, with him following right behind. It was Tony's phone and Ziva recognized the number, she tossed him the phone and he automatically opened it and pressed it to his ear.

"DiNozzo." He had expected to hear Fornell on the other lined shock when he heard the familiar icy tone.

His back straighten instinctively.  
"Boss-yeah-yeah…okay." Ziva listened watching his facial expressions.

Tony closed the phone and after a few moments directed his attention to Ziva, "Gibbs is back. Fornell called and Gibbs took the first flight back to straighten things out he wants us to meet him at the FBI headquarters." Ziva nodded in approval as she reached for her clothes from yesterday.

Tony watched, a little stunned, by the sudden change in events. He had just kissed Ziva, in his kitchen, and Gibbs was back…and he kissed Ziva, again, in his kitchen. She looked so calm and collected, they needed to talk. He felt he needed to speak with her. They couldn't keep doing this. By this he meant kissing each other and then pretending it never happened.

"Ziva." He started as he watched her change into her shirt; he turned around to give her some privacy.

"Maybe we should talk." He offered.

"About what?"

"About what just happened?" He meant to say it like a statement but it was more a question than anything else.

"Tony, I-" Ziva finished clothing herself and walked to stand in front of him unsure of what to say. She wanted to tell him straight out, I love you, but she knew she couldn't say that because she thought it to be the equivalent of saying, "I want to have your babies." She did not know what to say. She felt anything she said would inevitably come out wrong and she didn't want to ruin their chances. She was, after all, romantically dysfunctional.

Tony could feel it coming…the _rejection_…he knew it.

He waited for the classic lines the, _"It's not you it's me." "I'm sorry; I just don't like you that way." "I don't love you." "Maybe we shouldn't do this." "I'm sorry; this is just moving to fast for me." "Look you're a good guy and everything, but I just don't think we should take this any further."_

He was cowardly and chickened out before she could say another word he interjected, "We should go, can't keep the boss man waiting, you know how he gets." He turned around quickly leaving a stunned Ziva.

_What happened? I didn't even say anything._

She watched his leave the bedroom and decided that perhaps they should wait to talk. It would give her time to think of the perfect words and a chance for him to walk away from her if that was the case. She felt the fear growing inside her.

_What if he doesn't love me? What if_ _he could see what I was trying to tell he and he didn't feel the same way and that's why he stopped me; so I wouldn't embarrass myself? _

She self-consciously bit her lip thinking of the endless possibilities until Tony walked back into the bedroom, purposely avoiding her gaze, and asked her if she was ready. She grabbed her phone and nodded, following behind him as they walked through the many halls of his apartment building heading toward…the elevator. She saw the door that led to the stairwell and stopped, calling for Tony to wait. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Did you forget something?" He asked casually.

"No, I was just wondering…I'm feeling much better today, let's take the stairs." In all honesty she did feel a bit stronger, but she wasn't entirely sure she was strong enough for forty three flights of stairs.

"I don't know, maybe you should give it a couple more days." Tony didn't want to ride the elevator just as much as Ziva, but he wasn't going to risk her well being, even if it meant being scared to death in an elevator ride which he would willingly endure for her.

"I think I'll be fine and if I get tired I'll just stop." Tony gave her a, 'I don't know' look before hesitating then giving her his consent.

Together they walked down the stairs, Tony led the way and Ziva followed behind at a slower pace. They had successfully descended to the thirty second floor when Ziva began to fell light headed. Every floor they reach Tony would ask her how she was and her response was always the same, "Fine." They continued descended until they reached the twenty fifth floor. Ziva's vision went blurry then tunnel like.

"How you holding up?" Tony asked turning around just as Ziva began to fall forward.

He caught her.

"Whoa." He held her close to his chest as her legs gave out, her body went limp in exhaustion but she was still conscious.

"I think I need to sit down for a minute." She stated breathlessly.

Tony didn't listen; he effortlessly picked her up in his arms and walked her out the stairwell. They were on the twenty fifth floor; twenty five floors in an elevator. _Well, actually its twenty four because we're already on the twenty fifth floor._ Tony thought to himself as he began to walk to the elevator. Ziva grew nervous in his arms, aware of what he was thinking.

"Tony I'm fine. I just needed a minute. Tony…" They had reached the elevator and Tony had spoken a word to her, as he was trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do.

He pressed the elevator down button and watched it light up.

"Tony, I am fine." Ziva argued but knew that if Tony were to set her down now she would probably collapse under her own weight. The elevator dinged and the doors opened Tony took as deep breath and stepped in, his head held high. Ziva felt her hands begin to quiver in fear and she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and buried her face in his chest.

The doors closed.

_Ding. Thirteenth Floor. _

They had made it to the thirteenth floor when the elevator came to an abrupt stop, causing Tony to stumble, almost dropping Ziva who clung desperately to his shirt collar. The lights flickered in the elevator two before darkness surrounded them.

Ziva held her breath expecting the worst. Tony gasped for air as flashbacks of the explosion flooded his mind. He held Ziva tightly and closely in fear that she would be ripped away from him. Tony stood in the darkness of the elevator; everything was silent except for their ragged breathing and the rapid beating of their hearts.

"I-I-I think it's stuck. Power must have gone out, maybe a blown fuse, nothing to worry about." Tony stuttered.

Ziva was in too much fear to respond.

Tony tried to joke to relieve the stress of the situation, "What is it with us and always getting stuck in elevators, and on the thirteenth floor too, ha, just out luck?" He forced a laugh that sounded more like a cough.

"It's- not-funny." Ziva forced herself to speak, though she found it to be incredibly difficult. After a few moments of breathing Tony shifted uncomfortably from the weight of Ziva being in his arms for so long. He backed slowly until he felt the elevator wall, Ziva felt his movements.

"Wha- What are you doing?" She asked panic seeping in her voice.

"Sitting down." He slid down the wall with Ziva still in his arms and sat in the right corner of the elevator.

She still hand her face buried in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders trying to ease her discomfort, which comforted him at the same time.

"I guess, we are not meant to ride the elevator." Ziva stated willing herself to try and relax as best she could.

"If you believe in that kind of thing." Tony returned with a small smile on his face.

Ziva let out a nervous chuckle at the memory which strangely released a bit of tension. The comfort was suddenly lost when reality seeped back in. They were stuck in an elevator.

"I'm gonna call Gibbs." Tony reluctantly released one arm around Ziva and dialed Gibbs number.

After one ring their boss answered. Tony explained their situation and Gibbs told him he'd call McGee, who had also returned to D.C, to check out the situation. It wasn't long before McGee called Tony, both Tony and Ziva jumped at the sound of the ringing thinking it was the elevator plummeting to ground and inevitably causing their doom.

Tony answered quickly and felt relief when McGee said it would take only half and hour to fix the fuse that had been blown.

Tony placed his phone back in his pocket and informed Ziva that they'd be freed in half and hour. She had released her death grip on his shirt but hadn't released his clothing. They couldn't see each other from the darkness and Tony was glad Ziva wasn't pushing his touch away because he felt he would have lost his mind in fear and darkness. He decided to keep joking, though it wasn't appropriate, it seemed to have helped ease them some.

"You know Ziva, under other circumstances some might consider us…clinging to each other…in the dark…and clinging to each other…and in the dark, kind of scandalous." Ziva wasn't in the mood to joke around anymore.

When she had heard him say, 'us' it made a shiver run up her spine bringing her to think of their earlier conversation. She felt beyond scared and thought the only way she would survive this experience with her sanity would be to try and get her mind off their current situation; she decided to bring up their early conversation.

"Tony-" Tony cut her off thinking she was going to panic.

"McGee promised no more than half an hour. Don't worry we're going to be okay. It's all in our mind. And as I always say, 'The mind is a terrible thing.'"

"Earlier when you asked to talk after we…you just walked away. Why?" The sudden change of topic caught him off guard.

"I-um-er-I" He stopped unsure of how to answer.

"Before you interrupted me. I was going to tell you something. I wasn't sure how to tell you because I was…I was…"

"What?"

"Unsure…of how you felt…about…" She struggled.

"About what?" Tony echoed their earlier words.

"About…_me_." Her voice died to a whisper that was barely audible.

Tony could only hold her as she waited for his response, there was known.

"I understand." She said and Tony heard disappointment in her voice.

"Understand what?" He finally gained use of his voice.

"That you do not…want me. I _understand_."

_What is she talking about? I don't want her! What!? What is this madness?_ He was in disbelief.

"Why would you think I don't want you? Of course I want you. I thought you didn't want me." Tony didn't register what he had just said until he had said it.

He had just admitted he wanted Ziva, he _wanted_ her.

"I thought that you walked away because you didn't want me." She stated.

"No, no, no I walked away because I thought you were going to tell me to get lost or something." He was still stunned by the new revelation.

"I wasn't." She stated simply.

"Then what were you going to tell me?" Tony asked curiously.

Ziva did not know if she could muster the strength to speak the words. She was scared, tried, and weak. Memories of her and Tony being trapped in the elevator after the explosion flooded her mind.

She remembered how he had tried to comfort her as best he could, though he himself must have been terrified. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Somalia, the beatings the tortures and how she dreamed she would see him once more, and how he had appeared that one day to pull her out of hell, her guardian angel.

She thought of Thanksgiving and eating dinner at Ducky's with the team and how she would catch him staring and he would look at her, smile, and then look back at his plate of food.

When Mike was killed, he had held her like a friend then caressed her face gently soothing away her pain.

On movie nights they'd share popcorn and chatter the night away, simply talking nonsense that filled in the space.

Just any ordinary day at the office, he'd smile at her, that beautiful smile of his, from his desk to hers and she'd see it from the corner of her eye and pretended she hadn't so he would do it again.

Memories of their life together flashed before her eyes building up her strength.

She thought of the P2P killer and Harper Dearing and how everyday those monsters tried to tear families, love, and happiness apart.

That sent her over the edge, she took a breath and admitted to Tony and to herself the feeling she was most sure of.

"I love you."

There was a bearable silence as Ziva waited for his reply. Tony couldn't have heard that right but he did hear it. Ziva loved him. _Ziva loved him_. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It took him a moment to realization he hadn't said anything.

"I…really?" He asked in doubtful still he had heard her right.

"Yes…I…I love you."

She said it again. Tony couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Ziva had verified that he had heard correctly. The words danced in his mind and he had now completely forgotten that he was in an elevator, and that he was supposed to be panicked. He was…happy.

Ziva loved _him_. He reached for her face, his hands trembling with nervousness, adrenaline, and shire excitement. He rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on her cheek, in the darkness, leaning in and softly pressed his lips to hers. Gently kissing away each others fears. His lips soft but firm, hers soft, tender, breathtaking. He pulled away knowing that he needed to speak.

"Ziva, I-" The elevator suddenly shook the lights flickered on and the elevator began to descend.

Both were too nervous and frightened to realization when they reach the both floor and the doors opened to find McGee standing outside staring down at his two partners.

"Um…everything…okay." He asked awkwardly taking in their embrace.

"Yeah." Tony answered, picking up Ziva in his arms as he stood afraid she wasn't strong enough to stand on her own. Perhaps later, he could tell her. _I love you too. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I would like to thank all my followers/readers/reviewers/and people who have added my story to their favorites. I have decided that this will be the last chapter I post for this story. I may or may not add an epilogue. I'll see how I feel once this chapter is up. Once again, thank you to all my followers, and for those who have been with this story from the beginning. I appreciate your support, tremendously. **

**Enjoy the FINAL chapter of Going Down! **

**Agent T **

"_Ziva, I-" The elevator suddenly shook the lights flickered on and the elevator began to descend._

_Both were too nervous and frightened to realize when they reached the bottom floor and the doors opened to find McGee standing outside staring down at his two partners._

_"Um…everything…okay?" He asked awkwardly taking in their embrace. _

"_Yeah." Tony answered, picking up Ziva in his arms as he stood, afraid she wasn't strong enough to stand on her own. Perhaps later, he could tell her. I love you too._

Tony and Ziva quickly left the elevator and entered the enormous garage of the apartment complex. McGee quickly explained, in unintelligible words, the reason behind the elevators malfunction. Tony and Ziva were both too relieved to pay close attention to his explanation.

The three made their way to Tony's car and Tony allowed Ziva to calm herself before releasing her from his embrace, which she reluctantly complied with. Once McGee finished his nervous ramble he sensed a strange tension between Tony and Ziva and grew uncomfortable at the intensity of their gaze.

"Um…are…are you sure you two are alright?" McGee watched their facial expressions carefully.

"Yeah." Tony whispered, never turning away from Ziva's face.

A moment passed, McGee shifted his weight from each foot uncomfortably, and then Tony finally turned his attention to McGee.

"How was your flight?" Tony tried to make conversation as he fumbled around his pocket to find his car keys.

"Long…but, um, it's good to be back. I see you looking good Ziva, how are you feeling now that you're _finally _out of the hospital."

"Much better, thank you McGee. How's Ducky? Did he come with you? And Abby?" Ziva questioned.

"Well, Ducky was in pretty bad shape for sometime but he came back with us. He's at his house now, resting in bed. Gibbs's orders, Ducky's tough but he just seems…uneasy, which is understandable considering but anyway he's doing better." McGee nodded as he spoke and finished with a smile on his face.

"Abby, she's…well…you know…Abby. She stayed with Ducky; she's at his place now." Ziva smiled, grateful that all team members where safe and home.

"Tony?" She called to Tony who had managed to find his keys and was currently unlocking the driver side door as McGee and Ziva watched.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we could stop by Ducky's house? To say hello? Welcome Ducky home and Abby?" Ziva looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah, although let's not take too long. Gibbs is waiting for us at the FBI offices and you don't want to keep the boss man waiting." McGee glanced at Tony and stared at him confused, but did not say anything.

"What?" Tony noticed his expression.

"Why does he want you to go to the FBI offices? Haven't you guys heard?"

"Heard what?" Tony and Ziva looked at him with new found confusion.

"NCIS…it's been reconstructed. As of last week, we've been back in business." Ziva's eyes quickly lit up to the good news, Tony seemed just as confused as before he received the information.

"Is something wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I'm just wondering why Gibbs, Fornell…why didn't anyone tell us?" Tony was a bit hurt by the lack of information, but he had been spending a considerable amount of time with Ziva and very little on anything else, which he figured was the explanation.

"I've got one of the office cars parked out front, I'll be heading back to the new and improved head quarters. You guys are going to love the new plasma, its just like the one in L.A. touch screen-" Tony could sense 'computer talk' coming on and he and Ziva were on the clock.

"Alright, McGenius we got it. Cool new toys back at head quarters. Come on Ziva." Ziva slid into the passenger seat and say her goodbyes to McGee after welcoming him home.

She closed her door and patiently waited for Tony.

Tony went to the driver side, glad Ziva hadn't given him a hard time about him driving instead of her, and turned to McGee once again. He hadn't seen his partner in months; after McGee was released from the hospital he hadn't seen McGee or Abby, which provoked all sorts of emotions that he wasn't in the condition to handle, so he welcomed McGee classic DiNozzo way.

"Hey Probie." McGee had begun to walk toward the exit of the garage to make it to his car, he quickly spun on his heel to face Tony when he called for him worried he might have missed something then relaxed when he noticed Tony's calm expression.

"1930's amidst the glitter and glamour of Hollywood, depression era, freezing winters, and even colder houses, a boxer from New Jersey, James J. Braddock. Bulldog of Bergen, Pride of the Irish, Pride of New Jersey, a true Cinderella Man. Directed by Ron Howard. Lead role, Russell Crowe. _"I have to believe that when things get bad I can change them." _Jim Braddock." Tony smiled at McGee then looked at the cement floor of the parking garage, McGee was unsure of the meaning behind the movie reference and waited for a response and a, "Glad you're back" was all he received before Tony entered the car turned the ignition and waved goodbye as he drove passed him.

McGee wasn't quite sure what had gotten into Tony, but he almost seemed…_older_.

Tony and Ziva sat in silence on their way to Ducky's, neither dared to speak after their last encounter together in the elevator. Ziva was unsure of how she felt. When Tony hadn't replied when she had admitted her feeling for him she felt he did not feel the same and would not bring up the subject again until he initiated it.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence the entire way to Ducky's house, once they arrived; Ziva flung the door open and stood quickly regretting the action at once as she suddenly felt dizzy. She leaned against the car for support, catching herself before she plummeted to the ground. Tony was at her side in at once.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She answered breathlessly.

"Do you want to sit down?" Tony offered.

"I'm fine." She stated a bit sharply, Tony didn't mind and pushed her further.

"Maybe you should sit down for a second?"

"Tony! I'm fine." She spat and Tony flinched a little at her harshness.

_Jeez, I was just trying to help._ He thought and gazed at the gravel drive way. Guilt washed over Ziva, she didn't mean to treat Tony rudely, but she felt it was best not to encourage her affection for him if he did not feel the same way. She sighed, composed herself, and stalked toward the door.

She didn't bother knocking or turning to see if Tony was following her. Abby was sitting in the living room, and Ducky was sitting in an expensive looking chair. Ducky's expression brighten at the sight of her and Abby jumped out her sitting position and came flying toward her with open arms, screaming her name in excitement the entire way. Abby became even louder when Tony enter a few seconds later and Ducky beam with happiness. Ziva observed his condition, he was weak and he moved very slowly, like he had been placed in slow motion, her heart broke at the sight.

"Ah, Ziva, how lovely to see you. I heard of what happened to you and Anthony and I must apologize for not be able to provide my medical expertise in you time of need, but I was-" Ziva made her way to Ducky's side and placed her fingers over his mouth to silence him.

"Never apologize; it is a sign of weakness." She scolded him lightly.

"How are you?" He looked at her solemnly.

"I am fine." She emphasized each word.

"You always are." Ducky smiled weakly then turned his attentions to Tony.

"Anthony, how are you? I heard you hit your head." Tony smiled as Ducky went through a list of Tony's injures; he heard Ziva gasp as she had not been aware of the full extent of his injuries and he gave her a quick smile assuring her he was fine.

"Ah, it's just a flesh wound." Tony spoke in an accent voice, Abby Ducky and Ziva understood it must have been movie related.

"Even so, I would like to check myself to see-" Tony interrupted him.

"I'm fine Duck." Tony reassured the man, and Ducky silenced instantly.

"We all have loved ones that are not to be taken for grated." He spoke quietly, and looked away from their faces.

"Ducky?" Abby asked worried.

"It's alright dear. I was just thinking." He spoke slowly almost dragging.

"I think a lot now-a-days. With all that has happened to us how can we not?" Ducky looked at Abby, then Tony, and finally at Ziva.

"If there is anything that I have learned from this rather difficult experience is that life is precious and we mustn't waste time on regrets, fear or misunderstandings." Ziva blinked, wondering, her imagination being flooded with his words of wisdom. She couldn't help but think of her situation with Tony and how she feared his rejection, regretted not speaking to him in the car, and possibly misunderstanding the reason behind his silence.

"You should rest." Ziva stated and placed a hand on Ducky's hand to provide him with some comfort, he smiled in return clearly affected by her kind gesture.

"Thank you for visiting." Ducky told both Tony and Ziva.

Ziva looked at Tony who had his focus on Ducky. She was pensive, and emboldened by Ducky's words. She needed to speak with Tony as soon as possible. Abby helped Ducky to the bedroom mindful of his weak legs and setting a slow pace.

She said her goodbye to both Tony and Ziva and left the two to find their own way out as she rounded a corner with Ducky's arm entangled in hers. Tony and Ziva exited the house, feeling as if their mind and souls had just been probed. Tony unlocked and opened the car door for Ziva, and shut it as a gentleman would then made his way to his side.

He slid into the car and sighed then turned the key in the ignition. He sped down Ducky's driveway. Ziva gathered her courage.

_Be brave. Be brave._ She chanted the words in her head hoping they would strength her. Just as she was about to speak Tony's cell phone rang, she winced, defeated. Tony swiftly opened his phone and identified himself and Tony's back instinctively straight and Ziva knew it was Gibbs before Tony spoke.

"Yeah boss were on our way to FBI headquarters now, we got stuck in the elevator…and we made a pit stop at Ducky's, you know just to welcome his home-" Tony silenced, clearly interrupted by Gibbs.

"Yep. Yep. You sure? Ya, that's not a problem it's just…okay." He hung up and Ziva looked at him expectantly, and when he didn't explain she asked.

"Gibbs wants us at the _new_ and _improved _NCIS headquarters. Apparently, the case has been handed over to NCIS, seeing as the FBI screwed up. What I don't get is, what's the point, now, in even having a case? We got the guy! And because those clowns down at the FBI don't know how to do their damn job we got nobody to blame." Tony grew agitated and Ziva noticed.

"Tony you can't assume that the FBI didn't do everything in their power to resuscitate Harper Dearing, but some things just can't be undone." Tony frowned, still angry, so Ziva continued.

"Tony, he would have died in anyone's protection it he had taken a substance that would stop his heart. No one could have known." Before Ziva could say another word Tony snapped, his angry exploded in Ziva him so viciously Ziva could almost see it.

"THAT'S THE POINT! He killed people! AGENTS! He tried to _kill _us! He _killed_ you! Ziva, do you know what that's like? Do you know what it's like to have someone you care about just die in your arms like that?" He silenced, waiting for her answer.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Then you know that feeling you get. That feeling, that you want who ever hurt that person you care about, to pay. You want that bad guy to suffer. You want to rip their hair out and cut off their arms and legs, and kill'em!" His voice grew louder, and Ziva watched him, emotions drowning out any sense of thought.

"I wanted him to pay! I wanted justice, or at least some sense of justice! What about the families he ruined? What about the lives he took? He just dies, and what do we get as compensation. _"Oh hello, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Yes we caught the guy that tried to kill you and the woman you love but he died I'm so very sorry. Have a good day."_" Tony mimicked the voice the voice of a prissy agent then his eyes widened as he suddenly felt cold when he realized what he had just said…out loud…and with Ziva next to him.

Ziva looked at him wide eyed, holding her breath. Tony arrived at the NCIS building and mechanically parked without giving it much thought before he turned the key and shut off the ignition and placed the keys in his pocket. He felt it coming again, that feeling he dreaded, that feeling that kept him from saying anything on their car ride to Ducky's, _rejection_.

It was silly to be afraid of rejection, especially after Ziva had already admitted her love for him. _Her love_. He had decided it couldn't be real. Ziva was trembling in fear as she had been stuck in an elevator and had spoken the words in the heat of the moment. Tony believed that Ziva hadn't spoken to him on the car ride to Ducky's because she had regretted her words and was now trying to formulate a way to tell him she regretted telling him those three precious words he had waited so very long to hear.

Now, sitting in the car after finally revealing how he felt for Ziva, he half expected her to shoot him or run away. Though he felt the fear of rejection, he could help but also feel a bit relieved at finally being able to say the words out loud.

"The woman you love?" Ziva repeated, once she was able to breathe again. Tony couldn't look at her the eyes so he looked at his fingers as they picked at his thumb nail in his lap.

"Yeah, I…" He hesitated. _Now or never_. He thought to himself. He mustered all the courage he could gather looked at Ziva, now, dead in the eye and said it.

"I love you." He didn't care anymore for rejection as he saw the closed smile Ziva gave him.

Her expression was confusing. Tony wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh, cry, jump with joy, or shoot him to death, but something about the look in her eyes made him feel everything was alright.

"And I love you." Tony's breath hitched.

_Did she really just say that? _It was almost as if Ziva could read his thoughts because she began to repeat it over and over.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love _you_, Ziva."

Confessed, were the two, finally understanding one another, then Tony's expression dropped and Ziva worried.

"What?" She grew concerned with every passing second.

"What about Gibbs?" He couldn't bring himself to face her.

"We'll talk to him. Together." She smiled when he looked up at her.

"Alright but if he starts shooting I'm making you fight him first, you are a ninja after all, and what kind of man would I be if I didn't let a lady go first?" Ziva laughed at his joke and exited the car.

Tony followed her movements and they walked toward the _new_ and _improved_ NCIS headquarters. It looked the same on the outside, and the lobby looked the same as it had every other ordinary day. They both froze in the lobby when they spotted…_the elevator_.

Ziva was still tried from her morning trek down the stairs and wasn't sure if she would make it three flights up to the bullpen. She looked at Tony who looked strangely calm. He grabbed her hand and guided her toward the elevator never release his hold on her. His smile never faltered.

"Are you frightened?" Ziva asked slightly amazed at his composer.

"No need. Because I know now that nothing that comes in our way will ever stop us from loving each other." The elevator dinged and Ziva didn't have time respond as Tony nearly pushed her into the metal container.

The elevator ride went by quickly for Tony, Ziva was sill a little tense, but once they hit the first floor Ziva relaxed and loosely held Tony hand.

They arrived.

Although Tony had found enough bravery to overcome his reaction the elevator provoked in him, he still breathed a sigh of relief when the doors opened. Tony knew he would always be a little nervous in an elevator after his near death experience in one, but he would no long be crippled by his fear to the point were he would be driven to the stairs and climb forty three flights just to go home.

He assumed everyone had a small fear of the elevator, with the stories that people have heard, it would be unnatural not be have some kind of hesitation toward the contraption. Tony and Ziva exited the elevator releasing each others hands when they saw Gibbs sitting at his desk and McGee across from him at his desk.

The bullpen had newer models of computers and TV's but other than that it looked the same, and both Tony and Ziva were glad for they both were not fond of change. There was still plastic sheet blankets taped over where the windows would later be placed. McGee had mentioned only a few things needed to be brought in such as mirrors in the bathrooms, windows, and (on the bottom floor) decoration for the lobby area.

Gibbs looked up when they arrived at the center of the bullpen. Ziva felt strangely content to standing where she truly felt at home. Gibbs rose and strode around his desk, stopping only a few steps away from them. McGee looked up from his computer screen to watch the events unfold.

"Case is closed." Gibbs was always a man of few words, but in this delicate situation he understood Tony and Ziva needed details.

"As of this afternoon, it's been reviewed and put away. All evidence is in lock up. We got a judge to look at it, proved Dearing guilty. It's the best we could do."

"And that's it?" Tony asked hoping that Dearing's death was all a lie and the man had actually been condemned to life in prison or worse.

"Yep." Gibbs stated simply.

"What do we do now?" Ziva asked confused by how they would proceed.

"We do what we always do." Ziva looked at him expectantly and his icy blue eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones.  
"We keep working cases." Tony and Ziva were unsatisfied with the circumstances, but they needed to accept it, Tony determined that even though justice could not be achieved with Dearing at least he could be with Ziva.

_Wait._ Tony thought to himself. _Ziva. _

"Hey boss, could we talk to you for a minute?" Tony looked at his boss who looked between the two, already understanding the topic of Tony's conversation.

Gibbs walked passed them and motioned for them to follow. He led to the corner behind the stairs, the corner Tony had dubbed to be the, "_Need to know corner_."

Tony grew nervous like he was a little fifth grader walking into the principals' office after super gluing the teachers butt to the chair. Gibbs turned around suddenly throwing Tony off guard. Gibbs waited for him to speak and Ziva observed the two men waiting for the right time to speak.

"Gibbs, there's something we need to talk to you about." Tony didn't know how to begin so he just started to talk hoping the words would fall together.

"We?" Gibbs repeated in an exasperated like tone.

"Yeah, we-" Gibbs cut him off.

"You two got married and didn't tell me?" Ziva looked at Gibbs remembering his words and couldn't suppress the smile that seeped onto her lips.

"Well, no, but, um-" Tony stuttered obviously unsure of what to say and Gibbs interrupted him again, but this time he was serious.

"Ah, save your breath, DiNozzo. I know what you want." Ziva looked at Gibbs just as shocked as Tony.

"Wai-wait, you _know_?"

"I'm old, but I'm not blind, or stupid." Tony knew Gibbs wasn't going to allow it or worse separate them, so he began to beg, no matter how much dignity he lost in doing so he would do it to be with Ziva.

"Look, boss, I know what you're going to say. You think that's its going to affect our work, but I mean, honestly, I don't think it will. Ziva and I have been working together for so long, we work well together, that's not gonna change. And when we're at work it'll always be strictly business-" Gibbs cut him off mid-sentence and Tony pleaded with his eyes.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs got Tony's attention then continued, "I was going to say…it's about damn time."

_Wait what? _Tony and Ziva were both dumbstruck by what Gibbs had just said that neither one responded.

"I'm happy for you two." Gibbs stated, and the corners of his lips look just a bit higher than before but that was probably just tricks the eyes play on the mind.

_This is a dream this has got to be a dream. This just can't be real. _Tony was in disbelief.

"You are?" Tony couldn't seem to understand the older man no matter how many years he had worked with him, Gibbs always had his ways of surprising and impressing.

"Yeah…" Gibbs looked at them both in the eye.

"But what about Rule Number twelve?" Ziva questioned and immediately wanted to slap herself.

She felt as silly as a person who had just been pulled over for speeding and hadn't been given a ticket but had the audacity to ask, "Why?"

Gibbs looked at Ziva for a moment then stated, "Rule number fifty one, "Sometimes you're wrong." My only condition is you two keep it professional in the office. Good luck." Gibbs walked away leaving Tony and Ziva completely astonished.

They looked at each other confused then Tony stated, "Well, that was easy."

"Maybe it's a test?" Ziva questioned.

"Maybe he didn't really understand what we were asking?"

"No, he knew." Both Tony and Ziva looked at each other in awe then felt a sudden urge of happiness as they realized their, "hardest obstacle" was actually a lot easier they both figured it would be.

"So it's okay for us to…?" Ziva began and trailed off.

"I guess so." Tony answered then smiled and Ziva returned the smile.

Tony didn't miss a beat he wrapped Ziva in a tight hug and she threw her arms around his neck. They were just about to kiss when they heard Gibbs bark from the bullpen, "I said keep it professional!"

Tony jumped away from Ziva like he had been burned and laughed while Ziva bowed her head as she blushed echoing Tony's laughing.

McGee was still wondering what Gibbs meant when Tony and Ziva reentered the bullpen, ready for just another ordinary day at the office.

**Final Chapter of Going Down…I'm always sad to end a story, but I think I have done it justice. My best of wishes to all my lovely readers, thank you, thank you, and thank you. I have decided to begin a sequel to this, it's called, "Going up," if you'd like to check it out.  
**

**Agent T Signing Off **


End file.
